I Lost Him
by RomanogersSwan
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, Natasha looses her baby. In the soul world Wanda and Peter find the baby and try to raise it. The alive Avengers must try and get their friends and family back. Romanogers. Complete and under editing
1. Chapter 1

I Lost Him

She stumbled forward, until she saw them- Wanda cradling Vision's body and Steve trying in vain to comfort her. It all happened to fast for Natasha; Wanda started to disintegrate as an excruciating pain hit her lower stomach. "No!" She screamed and ran, as fast the pain would allow her, away from Steve.

Steve her a scream- he would now that scream anywhere, "Natasha." She said. Leaving Vision's body to be cared for Thor and Okoye- he got up and ran after Natasha. Steve found her, doubled over in pain; a hand clutching her stomach and tears falling from her eyes. "Nat?" Moving closer, he placed a hand over her own, he lowered her onto the rock behind her. Sitting next to her he asked, "Natasha, are you ok? Did Thanos hurt you?"

"I lost him, he's gone. I'm sorry." She gasped, her chest rising and falling at an alarmingly fast rate. Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled in next to him. "Who?" He asked, looking down at her and meeting her glossy green eyes with his blue ones. "Him, my baby boy." She sobbed, looking away from him. "You were pregnant?" He asked incredulously.

"I found out after we came to Wakanda. I took the test before we went into war with Thanos. I didn't think it would be right to tell you just before we went into battle, I thought it would distract you. I'm sorry." Natasha stopped when she felt even more tears roll down her cheeks. Steve bent down and kissed her before scooping her up in his arms, "You need rest." Natasha didn't say anything but she nodded before resting her head in the crook of Steve's neck. "I love you Natasha. Don't beat yourself up over something that wasn't your fault. We will get him back. We won't rest till we find him." He whispered to Natasha, who had already fallen asleep in his arms.

Steve took her up to their room and set her down on the bed. He then pealed off her catsuit with waking her and put on one of her-his- tops. Kissing her forehead he went to shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom Natasha was sitting up in their bed, looking at him. He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Are you ok? I mean you are worried about me but you just fought of Thanos single handedly, so are you ok?" She asked sleepily, "I think so. We will find our son and kill Thanos as a bonus." Steve promised her, Natasha laughed and snuggled down under the covers. Steve snuggled down next to her and she curled into a ball by his side- her head resting on his bare chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter. This chapter maybe a tad weird and strange but I hope you like it!**

* * *

The light blinded her as she blinked her eyes open her eyes. Tears still streamed down her face as what she had just experienced came back to her. Vision was dead, Thanos was still alive and she had died. As Wanda's eyes adjusted to the light she saw them- Peter, Sam and Bucky all looking confused and frightened. "Peter?" She called and got up to walk over to him, she was stopped when she heard a cry. Looking up towards the sound of the cry, Wanda saw a baby- clearly premature flailing his little baby arms around. Wanda ran towards the baby, scooped him up and walked back over to Peter. "Wanda, he needs medical care." Peter told her, a second later he saw breathing tubes coming in and out of the boy. He seemed to be breathing better.

"Wanda, where are we?" Peter asked as Wanda down next to him. "I don't know." Wanda answered earnestly. Wanda looked down at the baby, whose eyes had opened and was now staring straight up at Peter and her. He had beautiful green eyes, much like Natasha's. _Could it be?_ She thought. _I mean I was with her when she took the test._ "Peter! It's Steve and Nat's!" She exclaimed, Peter looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah right. I thought she was infertile."

"No. I was with her when she took the test before we battled Thanos." Peter still looked disbelieving, but he then looked at the boy again and pulled out his phone from his pocket- noticing there was no signal and looked at a photo of both Avengers. "It IS theirs." He said. "Told you."

Looking around they saw more people appear. "Drax! Peter! Mantis! Over here!" Peter called to 3 people- if Wanda could call them that. One of them had antennae, one was a kinda grey with red tattoos but the other looked perfectly normal. Also one was called Peter?! _Oh dear Lord there's two of them_ She thought, smiling to herself. The people ran over to them and smiled at Peter. "Hi guys. Wanda these are Peter Quill, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis." He introduced them. "Hi, I'm Wanda."

"Hi Wanda." Quill said. Quill, Mantis and Drax moved and sat next to the two friends, both of whom were still fusing over the baby. "Groot?" Quill asked, worriedly. "Come here"

"Where's Rocket?" The tree just shook his head, "I am Groot."

"If he's still alive, what are we?" Mantis asked in her dreamy voice. Wanda felt tears pour down her face, _They were all dead,_ the realisation hit her, _Steve and Nat's baby boy had died before she even got to tell Steve. Damn it Thanos!_ She gripped the baby even tighter. "Wanda, are you ok?"

"No we are all dead and Steve didn't even now about the baby." She told Peter, "Natasha was pregnant?" Bucky asked incredulously coming up behind the group. "I'm gonna kill the big purple douche!" Sam shouted. "You can't. You're dead." Wanda stated matter-of-factly. "We need a plan." Quill said, moving up so they could make room for the new additions to the group. They all nodded and moved to sit in a circle. Wanda still held the baby as Groot sat next to her. "You're not letting go of that baby anytime soon are you?" Peter asked, smiling slightly. "No. No I'm most definitely not. They all started discussing a plan until a feminine voice, Peter and Wanda didn't recognise called out, "Peter?"

"Gamora?"


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha felt someone shaking her shoulders, urging her to wake up. Her stomach still hurt but the pain was bearable. "Natasha?" She heard Steve say. "5 more minutes." She grumbled, curling into a ball, although letting his hand rest on her stomach. "Natasha, we have a meeting with everyone that survived and Okoye needs to break the news about T'challa to Shuri." Steve whispered in her ear, his breathe tickling her. Sighing Natasha uncurled herself and smiled sadly, "Come on you need to change." He told her, throwing her her catsuit.

30 minutes later, Steve and Natasha were sitting at the circular table, watching Okoye comfort Shuri. "Who else died?" Shuri asked through sobs. "Bucky, Vision, Sam, Wanda, Groot, and…" He voice trailed off, placing her hand over Steve's.

"We still don't know about Peter, Clint, Tony, Drax, Quill, Mantis." Rocket Raccoon told him, his voice breaking slightly. "Lady Natasha, are you ok?" She heard Thor ask, pointing at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, yes, um. It's, just… lost, sorry. I have to go." She stumbled, Steve had never heard her stumble over her words and it worried him. He felt Natasha push her chair away from the table and run from the room.

"Are you not gonna follow her?" Okoye asked, looking at where Steve had just let Natasha run out of the room. "I have a feeling whatever I'm going to say won't make her feel any better."

They continued to talk about their plan when they had an extremely loud scream followed by sobs. Everyone got up and run to her room- they found her sitting in her bed, her head in her hands, her body shaking with sobs.

"Natasha, you ok?" Steve asked, moving forward and sitting next to her he pulled her hands away from her face and hugged her. Slowly, she pulled away from him and met his worried eyes. "He's gone." She whispered, "I know."

"Wait, you've been in touch with Tony?" She asked, trying to steady her voice when she noticed they had company. "Oh, you meant…" Her voice was steady now and she placed a hand on her stomach. "Anyways, Peter died and so did Strange, a guy named Quill, Drax the Destroyer and a girl named Mantis." She said, her voice cracking again.

"No, not Quill." Rocket muttered as Thor placed a reassuring hand on his back as the raccoon began to cry.

"Wait, Steve, who do you think she meant?" Bruce asked, clearly worried that someone else was gone. Steve looked towards Natasha and took her hand of her stomach and entwined their fingers. "Do you want to tell them or not?" He asked gently. "I um was pregnant. I lost the baby in the battle." She mumbled, turning and burying her head in the crook of Steve's neck, tears streaming down her face. Steve wrapped his arms around his crying girlfriend. "I'm so sorry." Shuri said, hugging Natasha and nodding towards everyone else.

"We will leave you in peace. I hope you feel better." Thor told them, he still had one hand on the back of the raccoon- who was clearly distraught at the loss of his friends.

Steve knew how sad the poor raccoons past is, his friends; whom they call the Guardians of the Galaxy, where his first friends. After he had been taken apart and remade. Steve hoped they could get their friends back, not just for the sake of Natasha and their child but also for the raccoon- who clearly missed his friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda turned to see a beautiful green skinned woman with gorgeous purple/pink hair. Wanda saw Quill shoot up and envelop the girl in his arms; spinning her around. "Come on, meet my friends." Quill told the girl, "It is good to see you again Gamora." Drax told her, his voice bare of emotion. Quill pulled the girl towards their little circle and everyone moved out so the girl could sit down. "Guys, this my girlfriend Gamora. Gamora this is Wanda, Peter, Sam and Bucky." He introduced them, pointing to each Avenger in turn. "Hi" they all said.

"Oh, a baby. May I hold him Wanda?" Gamora asked, Peter sighed sharply. Wanda shook her head and held the baby closer to her. "I'm sorry Gamora. Wanda is very protective of him, the boys parents are like parents to both of us and the boy died before the mother could tell the father." Peter explained, hoping Wanda hadn't offended Gamora. "Oh, that's ok. I would be like that to." Gamora said.

"Wait, are you telling me this is the child of Captain America and Black Widow?" A very familiar voice asked disbelief dripping from his tone. Wanda handed Peter the boy and ran to the source of the voice and hugged him tightly. "I love you," She murmured against his chest. Peter's focus was dragged away from the happy couple to the boy crying in his arms. "Wanda?" He called, looking at the baby again.

Wanda pulled away reluctantly and walked over to Peter and the baby. "He's hungry." Peter told her. "Can you do that thing with your magic, like with what you did with the breathing tubes?" Peter asked. Wanda nodded and a second later the child was calmer. "Vis, come here." She called to Vision, beckoning him forward. Vision walked forward and was introduced to everyone. "He needs a name." Sam said suddenly.

"Ok James." After a pause, "What? At the compound me and Peter heard them talking about baby names if they ever adopted and the one name they could both agree on was James." Wanda defended Peter and smiled when Bucky was hit over the head by Sam; for being to smug. "I couldn't help but overhear your previous conversation and I believe the only way to get back to Earth is to get the time stone and reverse time and I think the only people that can do that are our friends on the outside." T'challa said, coming up and sitting next to Wanda. "Hello, your majesty." Peter said, "Please just call me T'challa," 

"Of course."

"Ok, I'm just gonna say this before anyone else surprises us so; ANYONE THAT WAS PART OF THE AVENGERS OR THEIR NAMES ARE MARIA HILL OR NICK FURY OR ARE PART OF CLINT BARTONS DIRECT FAMILY COME TOWARDS THE RED BEACON!" Sam shouted and nodded to Wanda who sent a red beacon up into the air. Peter laughed as he handed James back to Wanda- who made grabby hands for him. Peter heard footsteps and turned to see Maria Hill, Nick Fury and to his dismay a teary-eyed Lila carrying her younger brother Nate. "Where's mommy?"

 **A/N- I know this entire story is a bit weird and I know that Gamora, Vision and the character in the next chapter shouldn't really be in the soul world but I felt like adding them in because I really love those characters. I'm sorry for killing Lila and Nate off. Anyway the next couple of chapters should be better and not as sad. Again sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

They had spent 7 ½ months searching for a way to get the snap victims back. And with the help of Captain Marvel they had succeeded. They had killed Thanos, got the time stone back and hopefully everyone was back. Captain Marvel had said goodbye and had left to go back to her home.

The four of them were still on Titan; Banner, Rhodey and Thor had stayed behind in Wakanda to try and help Okoye and Shuri and clear Steve and Natasha's names. They were sitting down and resting when they saw pieces of dust float around and then they saw Peter. "Kid!" Tony exclaimed and ran up to hug him. Natasha looked around and saw 4 more figures appear. 3 of them ran up to the raccoon and hugged him and the other figure- Dr Strange- walked over and sat next to Steve.

Rocket walked back over to Natasha and Steve, with his friends in tow, and introduced everyone. Peter ran up to Natasha and hugged her tightly. "Hey kid."

"Why am I getting such a warm welcome? I wasn't gone for that long." Peter asked.

"Yeah, 7 ½ months." Steve said. "Oh Steve, Nat? Your baby is very pretty." Quill told them. Natasha felt her eyes brim with tears as Steve wrapped his arms around her. "How do you know what my child looks like?" 

"Oh, um, Wanda found him, fed him and gave him some breathing tubes to help keep him alive cos he was 3 months." Peter explained. Natasha nodded before doubling over in pain. "Nat?" Steve asked as he lowered her down before hugging her. He broke away and cupped her face. "He's back." She said through tears. Steve kissed her and hugged her again.

"Where's Clint? From what I heard he would have come with you." Quill asked, which made Natasha's head snap up. "How the fuck do you know Clint?" Natasha snapped, fresh tears brimming at her eyes. "We met Lila and Nate, they died in the snap and helped us." Peter explained, "No, no, no, no, no." Natasha repeated, getting up from Steve's side and pacing. Steve stood up as well and placed his hands on her shoulder; rooting her to the spot. "Natasha, explain."

"Laura and Cooper moved house after I told them about Clint. If everyone is reappearing then Lila and Nate are going to be all alone. We need to get back to Earth. NOW!" She demanded, everyone ran into the ship and sat down. "Natasha?"

"Yes Peter?" She asked, resting her head on Steve's shoulder- struggling to keep tears from her eyes. She looked at everyone on the plane before tears fell from her eyes. Shaking her head she turned away from the group, as Steve hugged her tightly. "Steve?" Peter asked worriedly, thinking the worst. Steve kissed the top of Natasha's head before saying, "He's dead."

 **A/N- Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Lila, come here." Peter called and the girl ran towards them and into Peter's outstretched arms. Nathaniel followed a bit more slowly and as Lila pulled away from Peter, Nathaniel hugged Peter as well and sat in front of Peter and Wanda. "Lila are you ok?" Wanda asked, still cradling James whilst Vision fussed over him. Lila shook her head, "Where are we Auntie Wanda, and who are these?" The young girl was terrified, Wanda could tell- not just because of her powers but because of the way the girl held herself; hunched over, arms hugging her knees.

"This is Peter, we call him Quill, Mantis, Drax, T'challa, Bucky, Sam, Vision, Dr. Strange, James, Maria and Nick Fury. However I believe you all ready know Maria, Nick, Sam and Bucky." She said pointing to each in turn. "Why is James so small?"

"Because he is very young." Peter explained.

"Nice to see you again Lila." Sam said, looking at the girl. "I don't expect you to remember me." He added, smiling. "Are you James' parents?" Lila asked, out of the blue. Peter laughed and Wanda blushed before explaining, "No, Lila. Natasha and Steve are the boys parents."

"Where are Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve?" She asked, yawning. "Um, they are back home." 

"Where are we?"

"The Soul World. Inside the soul stone." Dr. Strange interrupted, "Everyone that died during the snap or trying to prevent Thanos from getting anyone of the Infinity stones automatically ends up here. We cannot go back until our friends are in possession of the time stone and turn back time to get us back. We will all appear where he died, Peter, Mantis, Quill, Drax and I on Titan. Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Vision and T'challa in Wakanda. Lila and Nathaniel will go back to their home and James will appear where ever Natasha is." Peter nodded, not understanding any of what had just been said.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you Peter?" Dr. Strange asked, ever so slightly amused. Peter blushed and shook his head, feeling like he just got caught daydreaming at school.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting but I heard one of you shout something about following a red beacon if I was part of the Avengers. I'm not but I believe some of you may know my brother; Thor." Peter turned and saw a deathly pale figure; black hair slicked back and wearing green clothes. Both Maria and Fury had pulled guns on him in an instant. "Stand down, I'm not here to harm anyone. I want to kill Thanos as much as anybody." The figure said.

"He doesn't look like he'll hurt anyone." Wanda said as Peter nodded in agreement. Bucky and Sam were just staring at the figure, trying to figure out if they had seen him before. "Oh, believe me, he is." Fury said sarcastically. "He tried to destroy the world."

"Multiple times." Maria added, cocking her gun. "He killed Coulson. Tried to kill Natasha by unleashing the Hulk on her." Sam nodded and eyed him suspiciously. "Yes, yes. I may have done that but I died to save Thor for your information." The figure said smugly.

"Loki, right?" Quill asked. "Yes?"

"I met Thor and he promised he would avenge your death." Quill said.

"Did he now?" Loki asked, a bemused smile spreading across his face. "May I join? I mean I am not an Avenger and I will never be one but I did help fight Hela- long story." He added when everyone looked confused, " I also said we have a Hulk, so I kinda think that that makes me of you." He said, his smile turning to a smirk.

"You can join, Fury, Hill put you guns down." She ordered and Fury looked surprised that she had ordered him around. "Thank you…?"

"Wanda."

"Well thank you Wanda. And who are your friends?" He asked and sat in the spot Wanda patted. Wanda introduced everyone. Loki looked straight at Lila, "Oh, I hypnotised your father for my own needs. I'm so sorry." Loki said earnestly.

"It's ok I guess. I mean after that and Ultron helped him stay him more and eventually retire so I guess it's ok." Loki nodded and smiled at Lila.

"Ok, I think we should just wait around for help, since we can't do anything from here so yeah." Peter said. Everyone seemed to agree. "Wanda could you do that thing you did with the breathing tubes and get us some food and pillows and blankets?" Bucky asked. Wanda nodded and then they all had pillows, blankets and a bowl of soup appeared in front of everyone. "Right, thank you Wanda. Let's set up sleeping places." Maria told them. 

"I don't think we can do that. If we lie down I believe we will all be trampled." Peter said and Wanda had to agree with him- people looked terrified and would probably jump at anything. "Why don't we try and get them into some sort of order, like families and then give them borders or something?" Loki suggested- for being the God of Mischief he was actually pretty helpful. "That's actually a good idea." Maria sounded and looked surprised. They then set about reuniting families and friends and setting up boarders. Then they settled for a good night's sleep.

 **A/N- I made Loki a bit OOC because I wanted to write a sweeter and more caring side of him. Also sorry I updated this so late in the day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I've had some reviews asking me who died and it will be explained in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

When they landed on the farm Steve shook Natasha awake. She shot up and ran into the house; Steve ran after her and heard her calling for Lila and Nathaniel. Everyone followed the couple- albeit a lot slower.

Natasha checked everyone room and found her niece sitting on her parents bed, hugging a pillow and sobbing into it. "Where are mommy and daddy, Auntie Nat?" The girl choked out. Natasha felt tears of her own brim her eyes. Natasha sat on the bed next to her and hugged her, "Lila, honey, look at me." She said, as the girl looked up at her- her eyes red and puffy. "Lila, Cooper and your mother moved house after I told them about your father." Natasha whispered the last word, unsure of how to break the news to her. "What happened to my father, Auntie Nat?" Natasha looked around and saw Steve standing at the doorframe, smiling sadly at her.

"Lila, your father died. He died trying to save me from Thanos. I'm sorry." Her voice wavered and tears spilt down her cheeks, burning her. Lila looked away from Natasha. Natasha sat there, unsure of what to do. Steve walked over and hugged Natasha tightly. "You ok?" He asked before kissing her head. "No." She said into his neck. Steve smiled slightly; he liked the fact that Natasha was always herself with him. She never put up a front with him and he admired that about her. "Tony's gone with the ship to get Laura and Cooper. He said he'll be back in 4 days. I just got off the phone with Laura and told her that Tony was coming and that Lila and Nate are ok physically." He told her. Natasha nodded, "It looks like we will be staying here for a while. You and me can share; the Guardians will probably want to stay close so they can take the living room. Peter and Tony can share and Lila, you and Nate can stay in your room. Oh and Strange can have his own room." Nat said and the girl nodded. Natasha told them that she would put Lila to bed and then tell the others about the sleeping arrangements. Nat, leaving Steve alone in the room, followed Lila as she climbed off the bed and left the room. Steve could count the number of times he had no idea what to do on one hand- 3 times.

The first when he was flying the plane into the ocean and he had heard Peggy crying over the radio.

The second when he thought he had to fight Natasha at the airport. He hadn't wanted to for he loved her but he wanted to save Bucky.

The third was right now. He had no idea what to, he couldn't lead this team when he didn't know half of them and they had just killed the worst villain he thought they had ever faced. Steve shook his head and put his hands to his face as a few lone tears fell down his face.

After a while he heard the padding of feet and small hands pried his own hand away from his face. He looked up and his eyes met Natasha's beautiful green ones. She smiled at him as she pulled him off the bed and hugged him. "I don't know what to do I" She cut him off by kissing him chastely. "I know. No body does. It's ok. Trust me, ok? We will work this out. I love you." She told him, Steve smiled at her and kissed her again. "Natasha, are you ok?" He asked when he saw her face twist in pain. "Yeah, just getting used to being pregnant again." She winced. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Quill and Peter just got back from the shops. We have soup." She said, pulling him downstairs. She moved into the kitchen as Steve sat on the couch along with the Guardians, Strange and Peter. They sat in comfortable silence as Natasha set the table. Steve heard the padding of feet and turned to see Lila and Nate coming down the stairs. "Lila, honey I thought you were asleep." Natasha said, "I was hungry." She stated and went and sat in front of the couch, next to the Guardians.

They sat silently when Natasha suddenly charged from the kitchen and upstairs and heard a door shut. "Can some keep an eye on the soup, I don't think Laura would like it if she came home to burnt house." He asked before heading up the stairs after Natasha. Entering the bathroom, he knelt down next to her, held her hair back and rubbed her back. When she had finished vomiting she got up and washed her mouth out and splashed water on her face. She walked into Steve's arms and rested her head on his chest, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just morning sickness." She paused, "At night." She laughed, "I guess my body is still getting used to be in pregnant again." He smiled at her and kissed her temple. Taking his hand she pulled him out of the bathroom and downstairs. "You ok Natasha?" Quill asked as he came out of the kitchen. "Yeah, just morning sickness." She said and walked into the kitchen with Steve. She placed a hand on her barely-there bump over her catsuit. Steve covered her hand with his and smiled. "We need some normal clothes. We each have one-change clothes from the ship and that's it. Quill, Peter and Strange can go get some tomorrow since they don't have a target on their back." She told him. "I'm gonna guess we are still criminals after the Accords. That's why Thor, Banner and Rhodey stayed in Wakanda to try and clear our names." She explained hastily after seeing Steve's confused face.

"Oh, right." Seeing the soup and bread was done Steve got out some bowls and plates and dished out the food. He walked out of the kitchen and set the food down. "Dinner's ready." She called to the 8 quiet figures. They all got up and ate on comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- This set in the soul world during the seven months. In this fic time is different in the soul stone so 20 minutes is like a month.**

Wanda awoke to find less people in their little circle than before. She looked up and saw no trace of Hill, T'challa, Fury, Strange or the Guardians. Peter, Lila, Nate, Bucky, Sam, Loki, Vision and Gamora and James were still there. "Wanda what's happening?" Peter looked around terrified, "I have no idea." She replied. Peter nodded before settling down to sleep.

Wanda stayed awake- unsure of how much time had passed- and saw people fade in front of her. The baby in her arms disappeared; Peter vanished alongside Bucky and Sam. Wanda looked at Lila before shaking her awake. "Whathappenin'?" The girl asked groggily. "Lila, when you go back home don't be scared. Put Nate to bed and keep an eye out for people. If you can't find your parents or Cooper straightaway don't panic. If needs be call me or Auntie Nat, ok? Be safe Lila." Wanda told her before the girl nodded her head and disappeared alongside her brother. Wanda was left alone with the 3 people who didn't die in the snap.

Shaking each one awake she asked, "Do you want me to tell anyone anything- seeing as the snap victims are vanishing." She asked.

"Yes tell Thor I'm sorry." Loki said

"Tell Quill I love him but he needs to move on. And tell the guardians not to do anything stupid." Gamora asked, her voice breaking.

"Wanda, I love you more than you will ever know, please don't forget me but you need to move on from me." Vision said, kissing her gently. Wanda didn't bother to wipe away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. "I love you too, but I don't think I can move on. I'm sorry." She choked out as Vision gave her a sad smile. Then everything went black.

 **A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short.**


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha groaned as she ran to the bathroom. When she had finished bring up yesterday's dinner, she flushed the chain and splashed water on her face and rinsed her mouth out. She didn't want to wake Steve after they hadn't really slept for the past 7 months so she stayed in the bathroom, leaning against the rim of the bathtub. Her head hurt and so did her stomach. She felt tears escape her eyes and thought about the past 7 months- Clint had died, they were still fugitives and so much more. Clint didn't even now she was pregnant and now he was gone, her bestfriend was died and he didn't even know she was pregnant. She had no idea what to do. She hugged her knees and rocked back and forth.

She heard the bathroom door open and someone call her name, "Nat, baby, you ok?" Natasha didn't say anything, which worried Steve. He walked over to her and hugged her. She stopped moving and leaned against his chest, her picked her up and carried her to their bed. "Sorry I woke you. I'll be quieter next time." She mumbled.

"Nat, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You do realise I can tell when you're lying, so please trust me and tell me what's wrong." Steve said, lying down next to her.

Natasha turned and placed her head on his chest, "I miss Clint. He didn't deserve to die and he didn't even know I was pregnant. I'm sorry; I'll shut up now. You don't need to listen to my problems. It's just I don't know what to do from here; I'm lost." She whispered. "Natasha, I'm with you, I will always listen to your problems. I love you. So please trust me, I will always be there for you. But you are not alone." He kissed her as fresh tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, hormones." She said whilst laughing. "I love you too." She kissed him deeply; when they broke apart when their lungs started to burn she smiled and pulled him up from the bed. "Come on. I want chocolate and ice-cream." Steve laughed, "It's breakfast, Nat."

"I know. You can have whatever you want for breakfast, I want chocolate." She laughed as he hugged her. Entwining their hands they walked downstairs together.

They all sat either on the sofa or on the floor eating cereal- bar Natasha who had a bowl of chocolate and strawberries. They turned on the TV and watched Brooklyn nine-nine since Lila and Nate where still asleep. Steve pulled Natasha onto his lap as she drifted in and out of sleep.

Both Peter's and Strange had left to go and but some more clothes for themselves, Lila, Nate and Steve and Nat and Tony. Steve was still on the sofa when Natasha began to whimper in her sleep. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, "Nat, wake up. You're ok, I'm here." He whispered in her ear. He saw her eyelids flutter open and she wiped away her tears. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"Waking you. Sorry." He mumbled and looked up at him, "Hey, you didn't wake me. I was already watching TV. It's ok." He told her gently. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked hugging her tightly.

"Yes, but not here. I don't want everyone listening, can we go up to our room." She asked quietly. "Of course." Reaching for her hand, he helped her up and they walked up to their room. Steve shut the door as Nat walked over and sat on the bed. Sitting down next to her Natasha lay down, her head on his lap and looked up at him.

"We were back in Wakanda and Thanos had snapped his fingers. Everyone disappeared and left me alone. You left, Wanda, Peter, Tony, James, Bucky, Sam, Maria, Fury they all died. I was left alone. It sounds stupid I know." She told him, fresh tears in her eyes. "Natasha, it's not stupid. But remember, I'm here, Peter's back. Everybody's back, you're safe. Thanos is dead, James is back." He told her gently and Natasha nodded. "I know."

"Come here." Natasha sat up and hugged him tightly. They pulled away and he kissed her. "Do you wanna watch some TV or go back to sleep?" He asked, "I'm gonna go back to sleep, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I'll stay." Natasha nodded and laid her head back on his lap. "I love you." She said before drifting off to sleep. "I love you too Natasha."


	10. Chapter 10

Natasha felt the warmth next to her disappear. She opened her eyes and saw Steve exiting the room. She felt a rush of nausea and ran to the bathroom. She flushed the chain, washed her mouth out and splashed water on her face. She walked out the bathroom and realised it was the night and she was still wearing yesterday's clothes. Natasha looked around and found Steve's top from yesterday.

She changed into his top and walked down into the kitchen. "Steve?" She called softly, seeing no one else was downstairs. "Steve?" She called again worry overtaking her thoughts. She walked into the living room and then the dining room and there was no sign of Steve.

Natasha felt herself begin to worry as she sank down on the couch. Flicking the TV on she sat and watched Netflix on low volume. She turned when she heard a noise behind her. "Nat? What are you doing up?" He asked, worried.

"My human radiator had left me." She said with a laugh. "Oh."

"Hey, do you wanna watch some TV with me. I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"Sure." Walking over to her he sat down and she shifted so she was resting on his chest. "What are we watching?"

"Ummm, _13 Reasons Why_." She told him sheepishly. "Why are we watching that?"

"Cos I like the show, despite the subject matter." 

"OK, what's happened so far?"

"Um, Clay has got the tapes etc."

"Ok." They sat watching 13 Reasons until Natasha felt sleepy and asked to watch something gentler. Steve obliged and put on _The Big Bang Theory_. "Thanks." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep. Kissing her forehead, Steve leaned back and continued to watch TV until he heard Lila come downstairs.

"Uncle Steve? Why are you up so early?"

"Natasha woke up early so we came down and watched some TV. Do you want to watch some with us?" Lila nodded eagerly and sat in front of the sofa. About 2 hours later everyone else began to stir and walked downstairs. When everyone was seated around the couch Steve asked, "What's our plan of action?"

"Um, let's just do domestic stuff and fix the house up for when Laura gets back. I also think we should call T'challa and check how everyone is doing." Peter answered. Everyone seemed to agree.

"Ok, who wants food?" Quill asked, and everyone nodded. Natasha began to stir and everyone laughed when she began to mumbled incoherently, "Sorry, I, school, Wolf." Steve shook his head and told everyone to go and get changed and he would prepare breakfast. "Nat wake up." He whispered and her eyes fluttered open.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked groggily. "Um, about 5 hours. Its 8 now and you got up at 3." He explained whilst she got up. "Oh, ok. Where is everyone?"

Steve laughed before explaining, "I sent them upstairs to go and get changed for breakfast after you started mumbling really, really random stuff." Natasha groaned, "Like what?"

"Um wolf, school, sorry, I, reasons, etc."

"Oh, thank God. At least it wasn't something embarrassing!" She exclaimed laughing slightly. "Right, I'm gonna go get changed and you can make some breakfast." She told him sternly and Steve nodded. "Where are the clothes Strange, Quill and Peter bought?"

"I put them in our wardrobe whilst you were asleep. I changed when I came down here so you go get changed I'll get breakfast ready." He told her. Natasha nodded and headed upstairs.

When everyone was ready, they were all seated around the dining table Steve gave them all breakfast and sat down next to Natasha. "Ok, so today are we basically gonna watch movies and stuff without doing anything?" Natasha asked to which Lila and Peter clarified, "YES! We have been without movies or TV for the past 7 and ½ months. We need to catch up!" Steve laughed and nodded.

"Ok, but we also need to tidy up a bit around here. It looks so messy." Steve said, looking around and seeing packets of crisps scattered around. "Ok, before we watch TV we will clean up and then we can watch as much TV or movies as we want." Natasha told them whilst finishing off her breakfast.

When they had all finished they started to clean the house and then sat down and participated in a movie marathon.

 **A/N- I'm going to be updating both my stories every two days since I'm back at school. If I can I will try and update every day.**


	11. Chapter 11

They had been playing the domestic, enlarged family for 3 days and everything seemed to be perfect. They ate, slept, watched Netflix and tidied up the house for when Tony, Laura and Cooper get back. They had been in touch with Tony and he informed them that they would be back either later today or early tomorrow. They only unusual thing they did was the adults would take it in turns to keep guard at night just in case something happened. Thankfully nothing had happened but it was just a precautionary measure.

They all froze when they heard the doorbell ring. They had talked through what to do when something like this happened, the guardians, Nat and Steve would hide, and Strange, Pete, Lila and Nate would be a family. Strange as a single father and Peter, Lila and Nate would be his children. Peter walked towards the door and opened it and froze, "Who is it son?" Strange called. "Um, I'm not sure dad. They seem kinda official." He called back. Strange picked Nate up and walked to the door and froze.

Natasha started to creep out of her hiding place atop the stairs until Steve hissed her name and grabbed her waist gently to pull her back. She struggled away. "I'm just gonna check who it is." She whispered, "I'll be back." She kissed him lightly before walking down the stairs. She crept up behind Peter and Strange and saw a government official, a police van in the driveway.

"Shit." She mumbled and hoped that her blonde hair would be enough for the government official not to recognise her. "Who is it honey?" She asked as she slipped into her Natalie Rushman cover. Strange and Peter looked at her and she sent them a silent glare for them to play along. "Um, some government official mum." Peter said.

"Good morning, I work for the government and I'm wondering if you have seen these people." The official said, holding up a picture of her, Steve, Falcon, Wanda and Bucky.

"No, I'm sorry I have not." Strange said quietly. "Mum, the TV's not working!" Nat heard Lila call from the living room. "Excuse me, I'll see to her." She told them and walked to the kitchen.

"Lila, what's the matter?" She whispered, "What's happening?"

"Some government official is looking for us. That's why most of us stayed hidden." Natasha explained. "Come on Lila. I think you've had enough TV for today." She said a little louder than necessary so everyone could hear. "Come on. I'm just gonna put Nate to bed." And then as a whisper she added, "Go and stand at the door with Peter. I need to tell everyone who's at the door." Lila nodded and ran to the door. Natasha followed a bit more slowly and spoke to her 'husband'.

"Honey, I'm gonna go and put Nate to sleep. Movie marathon was not the best idea yesterday." She told Strange and took Nate from his hands.

To the official she said, "Nice to see you. I'm sorry but I have never seen these people in person, obviously I have seen them on the news and stuff." And walked up the stairs.

She motioned for the Guardians and Steve to follow her to Nat's room. She shut the door and looked at them all. "He wants to know if we have seen any of us. He has a police van, he wants to arrest us." She hissed and put Nate to sleep. And flicked the light off. "Come on."

When they were out of the door, she dropped to her knees. "Nat…" Steve whispered and knelt down beside her. "We saved the bloody universe and they don't give a shit." She told him and silent tears slipped down her face. All of the Guardians knelt down around her and hugged her. "It'll be fine. We were all criminals and now we are protect by the Nova Corps." Rocket told her gently.

"Nat, come on. We need to try and tidy the rooms and hid the clothes in Laura's room in case they search out rooms." Steve told them, they all nodded and started to move around their rooms.

"Ok, I think that's everything." Nat mumbled and slopped down on the bed. "Rocket can you climb up onto the roof and keep an eye on everything?" Steve asked and the raccoon nodded. "Ok, go and try to be safe." Again the raccoon nodded and slipped out of the window. "Mom!" They heard Peter call; Steve wiped away Natasha's tears and helped her up. "Go on. You're needed. You'll be fine." He told her as she hugged him. "Coming Peter."

"Yes?" She said as she got to the door. "Sorry, if I woke your son but I just need to search your house." The official said. _Shit_ Natasha thought, _we didn't clear away the mattresses in the living room._

"Of course. I'm just warning you our house is a bit messy, Lila had a sleep over with her friends and they all broke the TV. I'm just going to wake Nate up and keep him company as this might freak him out a tad." Natasha explained and slipped upstairs. "Guys you need to hid on the roof. He's searching the house." Nat hissed and they all nodded. "Nat be careful. Don't give anything away." Steve whispered.

"Ha! I'm a spy. I know how to keep a secret." She told him and Steve had to stifle a laugh. "Go." She hissed and shoved him towards the window. Steve smiled at her before slipping out of the window.

Natasha breathed a sigh of relief and walked into Nate's room. She picked him up, trying to keep him asleep and walked downstairs. She flopped down on the sofa. "Miss,"

"Yes?"

"I just need to check your sofa."

"Do you really think…" Strange started to say but Natasha shot him a warning glance. "Go ahead." She said, getting up off the sofa, they checked it and found nothing. The official checked upstairs and came down 15 minutes later. "Ok, it doesn't seem as if you have any connection to them. Thank you for your time." The official said. "I'm just curious, why are you searching for them?" Peter asked.

"Because they are dangerous criminals."

"I thought they were the Avengers and saved the world?" Peter said and Natasha sent him a warning glance. "Yes. But they cause more harm than good." Natasha nodded and tried to hold her tears back.

"Thank you for your time." The official said and left the house with a slam of the door. Natasha breathed a sigh of relief and she felt tears trickle down her face. "Natasha, are you ok?" Strange asked and sat down on the sofa next to her. "No. We save the frigging universe and nothing happens. We brought everyone back! And they don't give a shit!" She screamed and more tears spilled down her face.

They all turned and saw Steve and the Guardians come through the front door. Peter sat down next to Natasha and hugged her. Steve walked forward and knelt in front of the sofa and took Nat's hands. "Nat, you ok?"

"No."

"Ok, come on." He said checking the time. "It's 7, you need food." He told her and she nodded. "Ok. I'll make some pasta." She got up off the sofa and walked to the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later they were all seated around the dining table eating spaghetti Bolognese. "Ok, so today went different than planned." Steve said, breaking the comfortable silence. "Definitely. Sorry for screaming. It's just I'm annoyed." Steve cut her off. "I understand." And with that they finished dinner and went up to bed, ready for Laura, Cooper and Tony to get back tomorrow.

 **A/N- I'm going to update both my stories every other day. So tomorrow I will update you are not a monster and Wednesday I will update this one etc.**


	12. Chapter 12

Again, Natasha awoke to find her human radiator and pillow had disappeared, she groaned as sickness built up in her gut. After she had finished she walked back to bed and check the time 3:47. _Seriously, what was it with Steve leaving her?_

She crept out of her bed and pulled on some sweatpants and one of Steve's tops. Creeping out of her room she saw a light on at the bottom of the stairs. She walked down the stairs and saw Steve standing at the kitchen island with three others- a male, a female and a teenage boy. Steve turned and saw her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You coming to say hi or are you just gonna stand there staring?" She heard Laura ask. Laura got up and Natasha ran forward and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry about Clint." She whispered into her friend's ear. "It's fine. It was a fitting way to die; battling Thanos and be reckless." Laura whispered back and led her friend to the couch.

Steve, Tony and Cooper got up and followed them towards the couch, careful of the guardians in the dining room. Cooper and Tony sat on the floor and Laura and Steve sat on the couch whilst Natasha sat on Steve's lap.

"Ok, how long have you two been together?" Laura asked, clearing wanting to know every detail of there relationship. "Um, since I went to find him after the airport."

"I need more info!" Laura squeaked, trying not to wake everyone. "Ok, ok. I found him in one of MY safe houses and when I went in I was faced with both Falcon and him holding guns at me. I was absolutely terrified and when they recognised who I was they put their guns down and invited me into my own home. Steve and me talked and confessed that we felt something for each other. Sam took the sofa and let Steve and I have the only bed. Fast forward to now, we've brought everyone back and we have a baby on the way." Natasha explained and Laura had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from squealing.

"What?" She screeched quietly. "How far along are you?" Tony asked, of course! - He didn't know either. "Um, three and a half months." She explained, "She lost the baby when Thanos snapped his fingers." Steve explained.

"Cooper, are you ok?" Natasha asked as she saw him looking teary-eyed. "I miss dad." He said and everyone nodded. "We all do. But he died to save us."

"Where did he die?"

"Wakanda. We called Tony again and told him to try and get Thanos to come back to Wakanda so we could attack and he did. Then Thanos came back, fought with us, used the gauntlet to kill your father- as he was trying to save me- and then left for Titan." Natasha explained and began to tear up.

"I'm gonna call Shuri and see if everyone got back ok." Steve said and began to get off the sofa. Natasha moved off his lap and allowed him off the sofa.

"Laura, yesterday a government official came to the house; he wanted to know if we had seen the Avengers. Strange, Peter, Lila, Nate and I played a family." Nat said and saw Laura's expression change, "Where are my kids?"

"They are upstairs, asleep. We've been basically binge watching shows and movies for the past three days." Natasha turned just in time to see Steve come out of the kitchen, "Laura, there's someone who needs to talk to you." Her told her, handing her the phone. Steve slipped back on the sofa and Natasha wiggled until she was safely encased in his arms. "Who was it?" She whispered, "You'll see, I think they'll want to talk to you as well." Natasha nodded, wondering whom on earth it could be. "Nat, they want to talk to you and then Cooper." Laura said, handing her the phone.

"Hey, Nat." 

"Oh my god-"

"Don't say my name out loud, I want to surprise Cooper."

"Ok, how are you?"

"Good, are you coming back to Wakanda?"

"Yeah. I wanna see Wanda and Shuri. And I suspect Steve wants to see Bucky. Nat, I heard from Steve that you have a surprise for me?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you when we get to Wakanda. We'll bring everyone."

"Ok, let me speak Cooper please Nat."

"Ok, see you soon." She said, passing the phone to Cooper. Cooper went silent and then Nat saw tears fall down his cheeks.

"Oh my God! Hi dad!" Cooper exclaimed whilst Nat, Laura and Steve smiled while Tony looked just as surprised. It went silent again whilst Cooper listened to his father. "I need to go Dad cos I'm tired but can we come to Wakanda to see you?" Cooper asked, looking to his mother for permission. Laura nodded and Clint seemed to say the same thing over the phone. "Bye." They all said as loudly as possible but not loud enough to wake everyone up.

When Cooper gave the phone back to Steve he broke out in a massive smile. "So, the time stone brought everyone back from just before the snap. Whilst talking to T'challa I heard Wanda laughing as Vision said something." Steve said and Natasha smiled. "Cooper, do you want to go to bed or watch some movies?" Laura asked and obviously Cooper said the latter. Laura got the movie loaded but before she pressed play she asked, "Hey, can we not tell everyone that Clint's back? I mean I want to surprise Lila and Nate." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then Laura played the movie and they watched _Back to the Future I_.

Steve looked down and saw that Natasha had drifted off to sleep, not surprising really; it was only 4:30. The guardians awoke a little after 5:00 and came and joined them whilst watching the movie. "Oh! I love back to the future!" Quill whispered. The rest of the guardians looked confused. "Basically the white haired guy builds a time machine and the blonde one goes back in time and meets his parents." Tony explained the movie to them.

They finished the first movie and got half way through the second movie when Peter, Strange, Lila and Nate came downstairs. Laura and Cooper hid in the dining room and when everyone was seated and watching the movie they came out and stood behind the sofa.

"Who wants breakfast?" Laura asked, Lila turned sharply and saw her mother. The young girl got up and ran towards her mother; who hugged her tightly. "Mummy!" Nate exclaimed and Steve picked him up and gave him to Laura. "When did you get back?" Lila asked, hugging her brother. "Really early this morning." Laura said as Natasha began to stir. "Yeah, I woke up without my human pillow cos these three decided to rock up at 3 in the morning." Natasha stated groggily and everyone laughed.

They spent the next two days at home and then they started to get ready for travelling to Wakanda. "I can't wait to see Wanda again!" Peter said, practically bouncing around with happiness. "I know kid." Nat sympathised and Steve hugged Natasha.

They boarded the jet and set it to autopilot. Steve hugged Natasha again and Natasha fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead and put his hand over the little box in his jean pocket.


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived in Wakanda with all the snap victims waiting eagerly in the hangar. The doors opened and everyone rushed forward. Wanda ran straight to Natasha and hugged her so very tightly. "Hey." She whispered. Natasha felt tears spill down her face as she hugged everyone. Finally she stepped back into Steve's arms and he hugged her tightly.

"I feel offended! Can't be bothered to say hi to me?" Natasha heard some call; she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey Clint!" She said happily. "Hey Nat. Glad to hear you took care of my family while me and Laura were gone."

"It was the least I could do." She said as he released her. "Welcome back." T'challa said, "Thank you. I have no idea about how to repay you."

"Don't repay us, repay Captain Marvel. She's the one who defeated Thanos and used the stone." Steve informed them and shook hands with T'challa.

T'challa nodded, "Well, I believe thanks are in order anyway. How about a celebratory dinner?" Everyone nodded and dispersed. Natasha saw Steve look upset and she had no idea why. "Steve, what's wrong?" She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "I can't see them." She knew exactly who he was talking about- Sam and Bucky.

"I'm gonna go get some rest before dinner." She told everyone and pulled Steve up to their room. On the way she saw a flash of metal and she laughed. "James, I saw you. Stop trying to hide." Steve's head snapped round and she saw him smile widely.

"Buck?" he asked as Bucky stepped out in front of them. He nodded and Nat released Steve's hand and ran to his bestfriend. He hugged him tightly and Natasha felt someone tip her on the shoulder. "Hey, Sam." He pulled her into a hug. She broke away and smiled at him. "Is there something you two want to tell us?" Bucky asked as he hugged her and Sam hugged Steve.

"Do you wanna tell 'em or should I?" Nat asked and Steve said, "together." She nodded and interlaced their hands and placed them on her stomach. "Um, I'm pregnant." She said, her voice bursting with pride and happiness. "That's amazing! We all ready knew but still congrats!"

"Wait… oh yeah." Natasha said as it dawned on her- _of course, they were in the soul world along with the Guardians and everyone else and must've seen out baby._ Natasha yawned and the three boys laughed, "Natasha, you look like you're gonna fall asleep on your feet." Bucky said with a laugh. "Yeah, I think I am." 

"You were asleep most of the plane ride here!" Steve exclaimed.

"No I wasn't. When everyone was asleep I woke up and piloted the jet for a bit. I only went back to sleep when we had only fifteen minutes to go." She told everyone. "I was awake at three every morning because my human pillow left me!" She punched Steve in the arm playfully. "Hey! It's not my fault I can't sleep." He defended himself but everyone just laughed.

"Go get some sleep both of you." Bucky pushed them both towards the door of their room. "See you at dinner." Nat called before she walked into the room.

It was beautiful. The bed was massive and the view was very scenic. They had a couch and it was about as big as a normal bed. Natasha dropped Steve's hand and walked to the bathroom. The bath was basically a beautifully clean pond and had a waterfall for a shower.

Natasha walked out of the bathroom and into the walk-in closet. It was massive and already had a bunch of clothes for both her and Steve. She pulled out a camisole and sleeping shorts; she changed into them and walked to the bed. "You ok Steve?" She asked to Steve who was staring at the floor- a hand in his pocket. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."

Natasha didn't believe him, but she knew better than to push him. "What time is it?" Steve asked and Natasha checked the clock, "It's 3 o'clock."

"What time is the dinner?"

"Uh, I think it's about 6. I'll check with Shuri. Be right back." He kissed her and backed out of the room. Natasha lay back on the bed. _What IS he hiding? He's been acting strange since we bored the jet._ Natasha mulled over lots of different and they left her worried. She only thought of the bad possibilities and not the good ones. Slowly, she fell into a light sleep.

She felt Steve shaking her awake. She groaned and wanted more sleep but opened her eyes none the less. "Nat, we have the dinner in one hour." He said and helped her out of bed. "Uh-uh" Was all she could say before the nausea over took her and she charged to the bathroom.

She walked back out a laughed at Steve who was trying to navigate the walk-in-closet. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Your clothes are on the right, mine are on the left." She told him and pulled out a floral, flowing top and a pair of jeans; she turned and saw Steve in jeans and a white top.

She changed and together they walked to the main dining hall. They were seated and ended up talking about the past 7½ months. Halfway through Peter's animated- and rather over exaggerated, Natasha thought- retelling of what happened when the government officials arrived T'challa stood up. "I believe thanks are in order." He said, tipping his glass towards Natasha, Steve, Tony, Strange and rocket. "Thank you. I don't think we can ever repay you. I mean you literally brought us back to reality." Everyone laughed and chanted thank you.

After dinner everyone stayed and talked a bit more before dispersing to their allocated rooms. Steve and Natasha walked back and Nat noticed that Steve was more on edge than ever. "Steve." She asked when they were both in sleepwear, "what's up? You seem really on edge." She asked and worried even more when he got up from the bed and moved to the closet.

She wanted to follow him but she decided against it, instead she grabbed her book- _blood sisters_ \- and started to read. She was at a really good part when she heard Steve call her name softly. She put the book down and looked to her side.

There he was, down on one knee, a ring in his hands. "Natasha, will you marry me?"

 **A/N- Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this whilst listening to 'Good for You' from Dear Evan Hansen on repeat.**


	14. Chapter 14

Natasha stood there. Was he being serious? She felt tears stream down her face and then words come from her mouth. "Yes." She saw Steve's face light up and she smiled brightly as he got up to hug her.

"Really?" He sounded disbelieving, "Yes you idiot! Yes!" She held out her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you." She whispered as she rose on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back.

She awoke and looked up to see her boyfriend- no fiancé- still asleep. It felt so weird to think- fiancé, after all this time they were together, now they were engaged and expecting a baby. She couldn't wait to tell everyone. It was ironic really, when they first got together she wanted to keep it secret and now she was bursting to tell everyone.

She must've drifted back to sleep because the next thing she knew was Steve showering her face with kisses. She grunted and pushed him off of her. "Morning my beautiful fiancée." He whispered and kissed her again. "Morning babe."

"Come on. Lets shower and then go get breakfast. T'challa says it will be served at 8:15." He said and carried her to the bath. It was luxuriously warm and practically a swimming pool.

They washed each other and then mucked around in the pool for ages. They only emerged when they saw the time- 7:50. "C'mon, let's get changed and lets bet on who notices the ring first." She said as Steve wrapped her in a lovely fluffy towel. They dressed quickly and then made the bet. "I bet Wanda will notice it first and then Tony'll be the last to notice." Natasha said, "I bet Lila will notice first and I bet Peter will be the last to notice." Natasha nodded, "How much are we betting?"

"Um, how about $15 on who notices first and $10 on who notices last." She suggested and Steve nodded. Just then her baby began to move, she grabbed Steve's hand and placed it over her own. "Can you feel that?" She asked and Steve nodded. "I think out little baby agrees to those terms." Natasha laughed, "C'mon, me and our little baby are hungry." She tugged him towards the dining hall.

They arrived at the dining hall and saw everyone waiting for them, everyone turned to look at them- no her- and Natasha had no idea why. They looked at her with sorrow in their eyes, "What's going on?" She whispered to Steve who led her to the table where The Barton's, Wanda, Tony and Peter were sitting.

"Why is everyone looing at us like this?" She whispered, breaking the silence and reaching for a piece of toast. "A quinjet arrived in the hangar last night." Laura paused and looked sadly at Natasha and angrily at Steve. "It-" was all Laura could start to say as a blonde woman ran down the dining hall. "Oh my God! Steve! You're ok!" The blonde woman said and flung her arms around him.

A fire of pain and jealousy started inside Natasha and Steve pushed the girl off him. "What the actual hell are you doing here?" Steve asked. "I came back when I heard you were safe. I thought we-" Natasha zoned the conversation out.

He had told her about the kiss basically as soon as she joined them on the run. But he had then told her it meant nothing to him, which she believed and then they had got together. What was going to happen to them? _Stop overthinking it Romanoff. He PROPOSED yesterday! He's not going to leave you. You love him and he loves you so now please stop overthinking it._ She scolded herself.

"Sharon, you need to leave." She heard Steve say. "Why? I'm single you're single." She whined, "You're single, I'm dating. So no." He told her sternly and she saw Sharon's face fall. "Who? Who stole you from me?!" She exclaimed and Natasha smirked, Sharon- along with everyone else- hadn't noticed her engagement ring and her bump.

"Why are you smirking Romanoff? It's not like he's dating you!" Again Natasha smirked and this time so did Steve. "Actually." He said, taking her hand. "What the fuck? Why are you dating her? She's a broken assassin." Natasha looked at the table and saw something dawn in Wanda's eyes. _'You're engaged!'_ Wanda's voice floated through her head, she nodded. "Don't tell anyone. We have a bet." She mouthed, ' _Congrats! Dear Lord! Sharon is going to be so pissed when she finds out you're engaged AND pregnant!'_ Natasha couldn't help it, she snorted with laughter and so did Wanda.

Sharon glared at both girls before turning back to Steve, "You are dating this girl?!" It was clear Sharon didn't quite believe it. "Yes."

"This broken assassin who, who…" Her voice trailed off when Steve nodded to T'challa and then Okoye walked down the steps and escorted her out of the dining hall. Natasha breathed a sigh of relief and leant back in her chair. Steve put his arm around her and she snuggled into his side. He kissed the top of her head repeatedly all through breakfast.

Steve and Tony left the dining hall to discuss what to do next and as soon as they were alone everyone turned on Natasha. "Ok, when did THAT happen?" Laura asked and pointed at the ring on her finger. "Last night. Ha! Looks like Steve owes me $25!" She exclaimed, "Don't tell Tony, I want to see his reaction."

"Why does Uncle Steve owe you $25, Auntie Nat?" Lila asked. "We bet on who would notice first and last." Natasha smiled as they all said congratulations and agreed not to tell. Shuri then walked over to their table along with Strange, Thor, Banner, Rhodey, Sam, Bucky and the Guardians.

"How's it going? Hey Peter." Natasha smiled, she was happy the two got introduced because they seemed to become best friends almost immediately. "Hey Shuri, we're fine."

They talked for a bit and then Natasha decided to call Pepper and Maria. "Ok, I'm gonna put them on speaker and merge the calls." She told the, and did just that. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Nat. Where are you?" That was Pepper.

"In Wakanda. Happy to have you back in the world Maria." She smiled. "Where are you guys?"

"At Avengers Tower." Just as they said that Maria hung up the phone but still talked on Pepper's line.

"When are you coming back? I miss Tony."

"We'll be back soon. Also does anyone know any good churches?"

"Natasha? Are you-?"

"Yup. I'm engaged and pregnant!"

"Oh my God. If Tony and me don't get to plan this baby shower then neither of us will talk to you, ever again. Speaking of Tony, where is he?" Pepper asked.

"He and Steve left to discuss what out next moves are going to be. Also Tony doesn't know about the engagement so please don't tell him. We are seeing how long it takes."

"Wait, Nat can we all bet on it?" Bucky asked. "Hell yes!"

"Ok, who bets he'll notice today?" Natasha asked, Maria, Bucky, Sam and the Barton's all said yes. "Strange, you can't look forward in time and see what happens. That'll be cheating." Natasha said and Strange nodded.

Strange, Wanda, Thor, Peter, Shuri and Natasha all bet he would notice tomorrow. Whereas Pepper, the Guardians and Banner all said he would notice on the wedding day. "I'll talk to Steve and T'challa to get them in on this bet." Nat said.

"What are we betting?" Banner asked.

"I'm not betting money." Thor said and everyone agreed.

"How about losers treat everyone to a fancy dinner?" Laura suggested. "Hell yes!" Shuri shouted and gained strange looks from others. "Hell yes!" She said more quietly and everyone laughed.

Just than Tony, Steve and T'challa came back. "What are we 'hell yes'ing?" Steve asked as he stood behind Natasha's chair, massaging her shoulders. "Pep, Tony's here. You wanna speak to him?"

"Yes." Natasha took her phone off speaker and gave it to Tony. Once he had walked off, Natasha explained everything, "Steve, first off you owe me $25. Wanda realised first and Tony's the last to notice. Also we are now betting as to when Tony will realise we are engaged." She said and looked up at Steve, who nodded.

"Congratulations Natasha and Steve." T'challa said.

"Ok. When have people betted?" 

"Uh, Sam, Bucky, Laura, Clint and Maria say it'll be today. Strange, Shuri, Peter, Wanda, Thor and I all think he'll notice tomorrow and everyone else says on our actual wedding day. So when are you betting?"

"I think it'll be tomorrow." Steve said and T'challa agreed. "What do the winners get?"

"The losers treat everyone to a fancy dinner." She told him. "Nice." Just then Tony came back and handed the phone back to Natasha. "When do T'challa and Steve bet?" Pepper asked. "Tomorrow. Come to Wakanda for a while. It'll be nice to- you know, here." She said, not wanting to give away anything for the bet. "Ok, I'll get Maria to come too. Can we through you a baby shower?" Pepper asked.

"Yes to Maria and yes to the shower." She said and she could hear both Pepper and Maria cheer over the phone. She put them on speaker. "Bye guys. See you soon!" She called and everyone else said goodbye.

"Sorry T'challa. I never did check with you if it was ok for them to come with here. Is it ok?" Natasha smiled at him and he said yes. "Thank you! Now Steve about that money…" She drew out the last word and Steve took the money from his pocket and hit her playfully round the back of he head.

"Hey!" She said whilst everyone laughed. "Sorry." Steve laughed as well and in the end Natasha had to join in too.

"Who would like the watch the Dora Milaje practice fighting? And who wants to spar with them?" T'challa asked and Natasha instantly looked up. "Me!"

"Sorry Nat. It wouldn't be good for the baby." Banner said and everyone agreed. "Can we at least watch?"

"Of course." T'challa said and led everyone to the training grounds.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve looked away from the Dora Milaje and at Natasha. She was focused on the sparring. Natasha was in awe. The way they fought was amazing to her; if she wasn't pregnant she would have jumped right in and sparred with them.

They fought in sink and were so together Natasha was sad when it had finished. She really wanted to join in Sensing something was wrong he took her hand and squeezed it tightly, "You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just sad I got to miss out sparring with the Dora Milaje." She said sadly. "Hey, look at me?" She ignored him so he put his hand under her chin and lifted it till he was looking her in the eyes.

"You will be back at it soon enough. Anyway for now focus on our baby, you and me." He said and kissed her softly.

"Okay, thanks Steve." He nodded and kissed him lightly. "Come on, let's go and see when Pep and Maria'll get here." Steve nodded and followed her to the common room.

"Where's Tony?" She asked when she saw that everyone was there apart from him. "He's gone to get Pepper and Maria. They'll be back by tonight." Wanda said.

Natasha looked at the girl more closely for the first time since she saw her and saw that her eyes were puffy. "Wanda, you ok?" She asked and took her hand and squeezed it. "Yeah, yeah. Yes I'm fine." She said hastily. "No Wanda, you're not. Come on, talk to me."

"Ok, but can we talk in my room?" Wanda asked. "Sure. Let's go." She helped her up; Natasha kissed Steve and walked with Wanda to her room.

Natasha walked and the room was designed exactly the same as hers & Steve's. Wanda walked into the room and flopped down on the bed. "What's wrong?" Natasha asked and those two simple words made Wanda burst into tears.

"Wanda." Natasha said warmly and hugged her tightly. She held the girl until she had calmed down enough to tell her why she was so upset. "Wanda, please tell me what's happened to make you so upset."

"I miss them. I have lost so many people I love. Pietro, my mother, my father, Vision. I was fine when we all came back, then you came back here and everyone was so so happy. In the soul world we all had some and now I'm all alone. I'm so scared as of what to do right now. I'm lost and all I want is Vision and Pietro back. They were my world and now they're both gone. After our parents died I was so confused as of what to do and Pietro helped me. Now Pietro's gone but Vision helped me. Now Vision's gone and no-one is here to help." Wanda began to cry again and Natasha hugged her as hard as she could.

"We are all here for you Wanda. What ever you want we will help with. If you want to be left alone, just ask. If you want to talk, just ask."

"Thank you."

"You wanna come and watch some movies or something with the others or stay here?" Natasha asked, stroking her hair. "I'll stay here, but can you stay with me?" Natasha laughed, "Of course. Go to sleep. You need rest. Do you mind if I get Steve up here to keep me company. Can I also explain what's the matter?" Natasha asked.

"Yes to both of those." Wanda said and curled into a ball. She kissed her forehead before walking out of the room to find Steve. "Come on." She said tugging his arm gently and leading him up to Wanda's room.

"Is she ok?" He mouthed when he saw the young girl curled up in a ball on the bed. "Come over here and I'll explain." She whispered back and tugged him to the couch. Steve sat down and she lay down next to him.

"She misses everyone. She feels as if she as no one to look after her now Vision is gone. When her parents died she had Pietro, when he died she had Vision. Now Vision's gone she doesn't feel as if she has anyone to comfort her." She explained, looking over at the sleeping Scarlet Witch. "Will she be ok?" Steve asked worried.

"I don't know. I said whatever she needs regarding this can happen. If she wants to talk, we'll listen. If she wants to be alone, we'll stay away." Steve nodded and hugged Natasha as she dozed off to sleep.

Natasha awoke and saw that she wasn't asleep in her bed but on someone else's couch, she began to panic then she felt Steve's arms wrapped around her, and then she remembered what happened last night.

She gazed around and Wanda was still fast asleep. Struggling out of Steve's grasp she walked to the bathroom. When she came out she saw Wanda sitting up. This time her eyes aren't puffy.

"You ok, Wanda?"

"Eh. I miss everyone. I don't even-" her voice trailed off and laughed when Steve began to snore. Natasha laughed as well and got out her phone to video him. They sat on Wanda's bed and videoed Steve for a minute and couldn't stop laughing.

"You ok? Do you wanna come down and watch some movies?"

"Sure. Let's wake Steve up though. I think it'll be cruel to leave him alone, on the couch, in someone else's room." Natasha had to agree with Wanda. She walked up to Steve and shook him awake.

"Wherearewegonin'?" He asked, all his words running together and she had to smile. "We're gonna watch some movies."

"Ok, let's go." Natasha helped Steve up and the three of them walked to the common room and saw that it was empty.

"They've all gone to bed. It's gone midnight. We slept for ages." Natasha said and flopped down on the sofa. "What do you wanna watch, Wanda?"

"Um, cartoons. Like Scooby doo?"

"Sure." Natasha said and put the TV on.


	16. Chapter 16

They were all still watching cartoons when everyone else came down. "What are you all doing up?" Bruce asked, eyeing Natasha sleeping- her head on Steve's shoulder. "Wanda couldn't sleep so we came down here." Steve explained and looked down at the two sleeping women.

"Oh cool! What are we watching?" Tony asked. "Didn't beg you as the cartoon type, Stark." Natasha asked, half-awake and her green eyes drowsy. "No, I'm not! Can we watch some hard core shit?" Tony defended himself.

"Why don't we just watch some _Big Bang Theory?_ " Natasha asked, eyeing Wanda; who was still asleep. They all sat down and continued to watch until Wanda began to whimper in her sleep. Nobody noticed apart from the two heroes' closest to her.

"Wanda. Wake up." Natasha said, shaking the girl's shoulder gently. Her eyes flew open and tears stained her cheeks. "Come on. Let's go upstairs." Steve said and helped the two girls up. He followed them but didn't miss the way Bruce gazed after Natasha or Wanda.

When he got to the room he saw Natasha sitting on the bed, Wanda was nowhere to be seen. "She's in the bathroom, getting cleaned up." Natasha explained as if she could read his mind. "Are you ok?" Steve asked and sat down next to Natasha. "Yeah I'm fine. Right now I'm worried about Wanda." As she said that Wanda trudged out of the bathroom and smiled sadly at the couple.

"Wanda, what were you dreaming about?" Steve asked and moved away from Natasha so the girl could sit next to them. "Being alone. I dreamt that everyone was dead and I was all alone." Natasha nodded and hugged the girl. "I know what that feels like, but every time you have that dream and you wake up, tell yourself this: I am not alone. I have people who care about me." Wanda nodded.

"Do you mind if I go and get some breakfast?" Wanda asked, "Yeah sure. We'll be down in a few." Steve said and Wanda nodded. "Thank you guys. It means a lot." Wanda said and disappeared behind the door.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" Steve asked when he saw Natasha looking distant. "That's something I would say to myself at Red Room. I would tell myself I'm not alone and that I had people who care about me; even though I knew it wasn't true." Natasha said.

"Nat, why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked and took her hand. "Because when I met you I stopped having them. You were the reason I wasn't alone." She whispered. "Natasha. Come here." He pulled her into a hug.

"Now you will never be alone. You have me, Wanda, Peter, Tony, Thor, Pepper, Maria, Strange, Clint, Laura, Lila, Cooper, Nate and our little baby." Steve told her. Nodding, Natasha got up from the bed and walked to the door. "You coming for food or not?" She asked. "Yeah. I'm coming."

They walked to the dining hall and saw Wanda sitting alone. "Come on." Natasha said and tugged Steve towards the girl. "Wanda, why are you sitting alone?" Steve asked. "Cos, I dunno."

"C'mon. Let's go sit with Tony. He looks ready to throw a butter knife at Peter and Shuri." Natasha laughed. It was true. When Peter and Shuri had met they had hit it off instantly, they had started pranking people and it was very funny until you were the one being pranked. Thankfully, neither her, Steve or Wanda had been pranked.

"Hey, Tony. Are these two annoying you?" Steve asked and the three newcomers sat on the side of the two pranksters. "Ok. We'll change the subject to something I think will make Wanda happy." Shuri said and Wanda instantly perked up. "Shuri, can I talk to you for a sec?" Natasha asked and the girl nodded.

"What's the thing?"

"I think I have a way to bring Vision back. I just need the mind stone and a copy of the programme that was used when he was first made."

"Ok. I think I can get you that but please, please don't tell Wanda just yet, in case it doesn't work. I don't want her to get her hopes up."

"Ok. I can understand that."

"Thank you Shuri. Let's not tell anyone about this and it can be just me and you working on it, ok?"

"Ok. But what do I tell Wanda?"

"Nothing."

"Oh Natasha. I can also do ultrasounds. You need one in the next few days."

"Ok, thanks Shuri."

"What was all that about?" Peter asked when the two girls had sat down. "We were just talking about how to prank people." Natasha said and Shuri nodded. _In a way_ Natasha thought _this kinda was like a prank. It would surprise Wanda and then make her happy if we can get him back._ Natasha smiled to herself.

"Please don't prank me! I've had enough of it! Last night I got to my room and found that it was covered in hidden attacks. I opened my cupboard to get punched in the stomach. Then I go to get in my bed and find that it's a bloody projection!" Wanda laughed and so did everyone else. "That's not funny! It hurt when I fell on the floor. The bed had better be back when Pep comes back." Tony sighed. "Everyone is ganging up on me!" He said dramatically and stomped away from the table.

"Has anyone seen Buck or Sam. I swear they're never here." Steve asked and Natasha smiled. "I dunno. Maybe they don't want to see you." She said and eyed Peter and Shuri, both of whom looked guilty.

"What did you do?" She asked sternly. "Nothing…" Peter looked guilty. "Guys." Steve used his leader voice and stare and both shrunk under it. "We just looked them in the same room."

"And…" 

"And they can't get out unless they get along. Currently they are sitting at opposite corners glaring at each other." Shuri said after checking the surveillance.

"Oh my God! Shuri! That's amazing! I haven't been able to get them to be civilised for ages! Thank you!" Natasha laughed because Steve looked so happy until something dawned on her, "How are they being fed?"

"Oh, er we didn't think of that." Peter said and Natasha knew he was lying, but Steve didn't know that. "Oh my God! Peter!" This time he wasn't thankful, he was serious. "Shit! Sorry!" Shuri exclaimed, grabbing Peter's hand she charged out the room. Natasha smiled and followed them.


	17. Chapter 17

"Guys. Wait up. I can't run as fast as you. I want to see them." She called after the pranksters. "Ok." Shuri said and they slowed down.

"Where are they locked?" She asked when they finally caught up with them. "Sam's room."

"How?" She asked.

"We tricked them. We said that Steve wanted to talk to them about something and that he needed their help." Peter said proudly. Natasha had to admit- it was pretty good.

"Ok, random thought. Everyone in the Avengers has nicknames or code names. Black Widow, Captain America, and Iron Man etc. I think you too need a joint prankster name. What do you want to be called?" Natasha asked, the duo thought for a moment and then Shuri asked, "Devil Duo?"

"That's good." Peter agreed. "Ok, Devil Duo please let me see Buck and Sam. I want to make sure they haven't killed each other." Natasha laughed and Shuri agreed.

There they were, both sitting in opposite corners of the room, arms crossed and ignoring each other. "Should we have some fun with them?" Peter asked. "Sure. I'll turn on the microphone. That way they can hear everything we say." Shuri said and flicked a switch next to the room.

"So I heard that Steve was cheating on Natasha." Peter said winking while Shuri turned on the surveillance. "Seriously, you HEARD? I saw him with that SHIELD agent. You know? The blonde one? What was her name, Shannon?"

"Oh you mean Sharon? Oh yeah. Apparently they've had a thing going since she came to the dining hall a couple of days ago." Peter said.

Natasha bit her lip to keep from laughing as both men jumped to their feet and looked at each other, eye's wide. Shuri walked up to Natasha and motioned for her to follow. "Ok, we need to insult you. Is that ok?" Shuri asked and Natasha nodded.

They walked back to Peter who was trying not to laugh as Bucky and Sam were panicking inside the room. "To be honest Peter, I'm not surprised. She's not really wife material, I mean she was a lethal assassin." Shuri said. Just then they heard footsteps down the corridor and Natasha slipped away just in time as Steve came down the corridor.

"Hey, you two? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing much. Just talking." Peter said nonchalantly. Just then Steve felt a small hand grasp his arm and he was being pulled into a side room. "Continue." Natasha whispered to the Devil Duo.

"What's happening?" Steve asked as she shut the door to the room. "They're pranking them. As you know they aren't letting them out of the room until they get on." She paused as Steve nodded. "They are now pretending you're cheating on me, with Sharon. We want to see if they can work together to get out of the room. Then depending on how it's going they might carry on the prank." She explained. "Oh, that should be fun." He whispered.

"C'mon." She whispered and walked out of the room, Steve in tow.

"Hey again guys. Sorry, I was looking for Sharon. She said she needed to talk to me. Do you know where she is?" Steve asked and looked at the duo and they nodded, understanding.

"Why? Don't you have Natasha? Aren't you two engaged?" Shuri defended. In the surveillance both men started to bang on the door. "Yes I have Nat. It's just I really need Sharon's help right now."

"Fine, I saw her going into yours and Nat's room before I came here." Peter said and both men were still banging on the door. "Shuri, is someone trying to break in? I keep hearing noises." Peter asked and Shuri said she couldn't hear anything.

"Ok, Sharon needs me. Got to go. See you two later." Steve said and walked off, but not before kissing Nat; who blushed.

"Oh God! Did we just send Steve on his way to cheating on Natasha again?" Peter asked and they heard Bucky scream, "Yes! You stupid motherfucker!"

"Oh, hey guys. Sorry to interrupt but have you seen Steve?" Natasha asked and saw the boys going crazy in the surveillance. "No, sorry." Peter said and Shuri echoed him.

"Ok, thanks anyway. See you later." She said.

"Come on Peter. Let's get some lunch." Shuri said and the two followed Natasha out of the hall and into the dining hall.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Steve asked when they appeared next to him. "Ok, I think they bought it."

"Steve, go up to your room and mess it up a bit. Scatter some clothes around and then mess up the bed so it looks like you had a girl there. Me and Peter can let Bucky and Sam out." Shuri said before turning to Natasha. "Natasha, we need you to be standing outside the door and pretend to open it and ask them where Steve is. Hopefully they'll run straight past you and into your guys' room. What happens after that is up to you." Shuri said and everyone nodded.

"Let's go." Steve said and ran off. The Devil Duo and Natasha walked up to the door. "It's open." Shuri mouthed and her and Peter slipped away.

Natasha twisted the knob and walked into the room. "Hey, you guys seen Steve?" She asked, they ignored her and bolted out the room. "Guys? You gonna answer my question?" She called after them.

"Come on let's go watch." Shuri said and they all ran up to the room. Shuri turned on the surveillance and microphone so they could hear and see what was going on.

"Steve. What the hell?" Bucky screamed. Steve looked up, panicked. "What?" Steve asked.

"Where the hell is your fiancée?" Sam shouted. "I don't know?" Steve looked towards the door where he saw Natasha slipping in.

"Steve? Why the hell are there clothes on the floor?" Natasha shouted.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Bucky hissed.

"Steve? Do you want to tell me as to why there are girls clothes on the floor?" Natasha asked coming into the room.

"Natasha, Steve is cheating on you." Bucky said. Natasha turned and saw the Devil Duo slip through the door and into the edge of the bedroom.

"Natasha, come on. We'll leave Steve and Sharon to continue and we can talk about this later." Sam said and reached for Natasha's hand.

Natasha ignored his hand and walked over to Steve. She kicked her shoes of and flopped onto the bed next to him. "Hey babe." He whispered and kissed her lightly. "Hey, how's it going?"

"These idiots are accusing me of cheating." Steve said and gestured towards Sam and Bucky. "Why though?" She asked Steve who shook his head. "Why are you accusing my fiancé of cheating?" She directed the question to the others.

"Can't you see the women's clothing on the floor?" Sam asked. Steve smiled and nudged Natasha to look at where the Devil Duo were laughing their heads off, silently.

Natasha couldn't do it anymore. She burst out laughing and so did Steve. "What's so funny?" Bucky asked, bewildered. "Steve's not cheating on her." Shuri explained.

"He's perfectly loyal to her. We wanted to prank you. We locked you two in a room and the only way we would let you out is if you worked together. You managed to do that by wanting to protect Natasha. We pranked you and got these two into it." Peter gestured towards the couple.

"What you guys were in this?" Sam asked.

"Yes dumbass. It was funny." Natasha said and laughed.

"Natasha! That's not funny! We were genuinely worried about you, he had proposed, you were pregnant and he was cheating on you. We didn't want him to break your heart." Bucky said and slapped Steve.

"YAS!" Shuri, Peter and Natasha shouted. "That was what we really wanted to see that!" They shouted. "Ouch. Guys, what the hell?" Steve said and Natasha kissed his face.

"Sorry." Bucky said but didn't look in the least bit sorry. "Sorry. These two trouble makers thought it would be fun and it defiantly was." Natasha said and got out of the bed.

"We won't do it again." Shuri said with a wink at Natasha who nodded. "Come on Devil Duo. Let's get some food." Steve said and got changed. He took Natasha's hand and the six of them walked down to the dining hall.


	18. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this isn't an actual chapter its just I have writers block for both my stories so I will update them when I can but I can't promise every other day. Sorry again.**


	19. Chapter 18

Natasha walked away from the dining hall. She didn't want to see or hear what was being said. It wasn't her fault! She didn't mean for it to happen. How the hell did they get in here anyway? She just wanted to leave. She couldn't stay here anymore if it meant people we're saying those things. How did they find her? Hadn't they cleared her name? And Steve's? Didn't Wakanda have a shield around it, so like no one could get in? How?

Tears slipped down her face and she ran down the hall. Where was Steve? Or Wanda? Or Clint? Or just anyone to take her mind of what was being said. She got to her room and fell back onto the bed. She buried her head in the fluffy pillows and cried. She couldn't go to the Raft! She was pregnant! Steve didn't deserve this! She slipped into sleep.

She dreamt about being stuck in the Raft. About having her son and then he was taken away from her. She didn't see Steve again. She only saw him right before her son was taken from her. She jolted awake Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes worried.

"Nat?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" He asked, still not coming any closer, so she crawled over to him and rested her head on his lap. "No. Don't make me go there. I won't go. Please!"

"Natasha, you aren't going. Neither of us are. Wanda is working on getting our names clear. We're safe. He isn't getting our son." Natasha nodded.

"How did he find us?" She asked. Steve shook his head and lifted her head of his lap. Natasha moved around so Steve could lie next to her. She turned and put her head on his chest.

"I don't know. But T'challa knows he's here and is gonna kick him out." Steve said and drew circles on her arms with his fingers.

"That's good. I don't know how he found us. We were discreet whilst travelling around, right?"

"Course we were. Ross just wants our asses in the Raft. He wants the power back to himself, and now the Accords have been destroyed and we are free to do what we want he's scared. We'll be fine." Steve said and Natasha hummed her agreement.

"You tired?" Natasha asked

"Yes." Steve answered. "I don't want to sleep. I don't want to wake up and find I'm in the Raft."

"That's fine. I'll be here if you go to sleep." Steve reassured her and kissed the back of her head. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." Steve whispered. Natasha smiled and relaxed whilst listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

Natasha stayed awake all night, waiting for someone to burst the doors and drag her away from Steve.

She'd dated before, yes. And been in love before, yes. Had she ever been scared of losing some she loved? No. Well she'd been scared of losing Clint, Laura, Peter, the Avengers, but she didn't love them like how she loved Steve. She couldn't loose Steve, he meant too much to her.

"Are you still awake?" A voice asked from underneath her asked. "Yes. I couldn't sleep." She whispered back. "Do you want to come downstairs and watch some movies?" 

"Ok." Steve helped her up and together they walked down to the common room and flopped down on the sofas. "What do you want to watch?" Steve asked but he got no answer because Natasha had fallen asleep as soon as they fell back onto the fluffy sofas.

Steve chuckled and put his arms beneath her knees and her arms around him and picked her up. He kissed her forehead and carried her up to their room. He stopped when he saw a figure sitting on their bed.

Steve walked slowly over to the figure and placed Natasha on the bed behind him as he sat down opposite the figure, facing it. "What do you want?" Steve whispered sharply, careful not to wake Natasha.

"The both of your names are still not clear. You are still criminals." Steve shook his head and placed a hand on Natasha's waist. "Ross, stop." Steve said sternly.

"No, you need to come back. You are criminals." Ross hissed and got up from the bed. "Ross, we are not coming back. I don't care what you say. We saved the entire fucking universe. We brought everyone back." Steve said and moved closer to Natasha as Ross started to move closer to her.

Steve pulled the blanket over her stomach and discreetly pulled the ring of her finger; he didn't want Ross to know and use it as blackmail. "What are you doing?" Ross asked.

"Looking after my friend." Again, Ross didn't know she was even with him. "Ross, leave. We aren't going. We saved the world. Leave now." Steve raised his voice close to shouting and woke Natasha.

"Hey Ba- Steve." She quickly corrected as she saw who was in the room with them. "Hey Natasha. Sorry about waking you. This idiot here won't leave." He explained.

"Ross, I swear to god if you don't get out of here I will murder you." She hissed and started to get up. And realised she was still in his shirt and was wearing nothing underneath. So instead she reached over and grabbed the gun from her bed and cocked it.

"Get. Out." She hissed and Steve saw tears in her eyes.

"I'd listen to her Ross. She won't hesitate to pull the trigger. Leave and don't come back." Steve said and began walking towards him.

"Fine. I'll get out. But remember you are still criminals."

"Only in your eyes." Natasha said and shot the doorframe just after he slipped through the door. She slumped back onto the bed and tried to blink away the tears.

"After everything, everything we did we are still criminals." She whispered and let the tears fall. She went to fiddle with her ring to find it's not there. "Oh, yeah. Here you go." Steve said, handing her the ring. "I took it off because I didn't want Ross to see it and use it as blackmail."

"Ok." She breathed out. "Why, what did you think happened?"

"It's stupid really."

"Come on. Tell me." He whispered and sat on the bed next to her. "I just thought that you didn't want to marry me anymore so you took the ring off. It's stupid I know but I will always have that doubt in my mind because I don't deserve you." She whispered and Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because of all the people I killed. I have spilt so much blood unnecessarily."

"We've all spilt blood."

"That's not the same and you know it." She whispered and buried her head in his chest.

"Natasha. That was the past. Not the present. The present you is amazing, a hero. You are an inspiration to some many people. Lila, Cooper, Nate and so many other young girls look up to you and Wanda." He said and hugged her tightly.

When Natasha didn't answer he looked down and saw that she had fallen asleep again. He laughed an laid her on the bed before laying next to her and falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Marvel's Agent's of SHIELD season 5 finale spoilers ahead- like really, really big spoilers. Don't read is you haven't seen it it hurts to write this. I'll sum up this chapter in the next one. Seriously I'm warning anyone whos hasn't seen it to wait for the next chapter because it's really sad.**

Steve awoke to find himself alone, a note from Natasha on the table- _Hey, I went down to the lab to work on something with Shuri. Don't come down and see us. We're working on something for Wanda. Thanks, love you xx._ Steve smiled and got ready for the day.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Natasha? I want to talk to her." Bruce asked and Steve looked at him suspiciously. "No sorry. She was gone when I woke up. Oh T'challa?"

"Yes?"

"Ross paid me and Nat a visit yesterday night. He said he wants our asses back in the raft. Natasha shot the doorframe after he left but I thought I should inform you." Steve sat down next to Wanda who was watching a movie with the rest of them.

"Hey, Carol. I was just wondering if you still have the infinity stones?" Natasha asked the Captain over the phone. "Yeah, why?"

"Shuri and I need the mind stone. She thinks she has a way to bring Vision back."

"Sure. You can come and get it later, they're in the fridge. I'm staying on the bus at the moment, it'll be at the airport where the civil war between you avengers happened. Leave later today and I'll see you tomorrow." Carol said.

"Ok, see you." Natasha said and hung up the phone. "Ok, do you need anything else?" She asked and walked around the lab to stand next to the child genius.

"No. Only the code and the stone. Let's go and pack, we'll need enough for two nights. Don't tell anyone what we're packing for. Meet you in the lunch hall in 4 hours." Shuri said and walked out of the lab.

Natasha laughed before following Shuri out of the lab. She saw that everyone was watching something so she decided to go straight upstairs and get ready to leave. She packed some clothes and a box to store the stone in.

Then she walked back downstairs and slipped into the common room. No one noticed her so she just stood in the doorframe until someone noticed her. She stood there for half an hour until Steve turned his head and saw her.

She sauntered over to him and sat on the sofa next to him. "Where were you?" He whispered into her ear. "Had to deal with something. I'm leaving for a couple of days later today. Need to get something from New York. And before you ask, no sorry but you can't come." Natasha explained.

"Oh, ok."

"I have three hours before I need to leave. What are we watching?" She asked loudly. " _Haunting of Hill House._ Now shut up. I wanna know what happens." Natasha laughed at Tony and leant on Steve.

The sat and watched 2 more episodes before they all left for the lunch hall.

"Hey, Shuri. We ready to go?" Natasha asked as they arrived. "Yup. I got the code from Bruce, so yay! Also he wants to talk to you when you get back."

"Good, what does he want now?"

"It doesn't matter, we need to go." Shuri said and handed her some food. "Bye guys!" They said, Shuri hugged T'challa and Natasha promised Steve she'd stay safe.

Together they boarded the quinjet. Natasha walked over to the pilot seat and they flew off. "So, how's it going with Peter?" Natasha asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Natasha! It's not like that! He likes MJ anyway." Shuri exclaimed and both women laughed. "What do you think Banner wants?" Shuri took a bite of her sandwich and looked at Natasha's face of disgust.

"I don't know. We never actually talked after the quinjet issue." Natasha said and put the jet on autopilot so she could sit with Shuri.

"Wait, what happened?" Shuri asked whilst handing Natasha a sandwich.

"Basically, during the whole Ultron fiasco I was 'interested' in Bruce because I thought it would be easier if I dated someone who was as evil and monstrous as me, I also did it to hid my feelings for Steve because they were so strong." She paused and looked at Shuri who was smiling brightly. "What?"

"I'm just happy you're together with who you're meant to be with." Shuri smiled and Natasha laughed.

"Bruce, why do you want to talk to Natasha?" Steve asked whilst cleaning their room. "I just need to talk to her." Bruce said whilst hovering uncomfortably in the doorway. "Anyway it's none of your business."

"It is my business when my fiancée's ex wants to talk to her, and keeps staring at her." Steve added the last the part as a whisper.

"I just need to tell her something." Bruce said and started to walk into the room. "Bruce, I would stop right there." T'challa said as he pushed past so he could talk to Steve.

"Captain Rogers, do you know where my sister and your fiancée went?" Bruce cringed but Steve ignored him.

"I know they left the palace, but neither would say where. And Shuri's left her lab locked." Steve said and walked out of the room, T'challa and Bruce in tow.

"I think I have a way to get into the lab." T'challa said and Steve followed him to the lab. Bruce was following them until the Captain and King turned around.

"Dr Banner I don't think it is a good idea for you to be in the lab."

"This matter doesn't concern you, is what he's saying." Steve snapped, he had lost his patience with Bruce- who had been following him around since Nat left. Steve had a suspicion that Bruce still had feelings for her.

Bruce glared at Steve before leaving. Both Steve and T'challa reached for the doorknob and where blasted back. Steve groaned as his back hit the wall.

"Well, Shuri is a little minx." T'challa laughed. "Come on. Clearly there is something in there that neither my fiancée or your sister want us to see." Steve helped T'challa up.

"Captain Danvers." Natasha gave a brisk nod to Danvers. "Hi Natasha." Danvers said, "And who is your friend?"

"I'm Shuri, Princess of Wakanda." Shuri explained. "Come in Romanoff. We don't want you standing out in the cold now do we?" Carol called from the ramp.

Natasha laughed and followed Shuri and Carol into the bus.

"Wow, this place is nice." Natasha admitted and followed Danvers and Shuri onto the bus.

"Yeah, we had a bit of help renovating it." Carol said as Coulson appeared behind him.

"Coulson," Natasha laughed, "I thought you were dead."

"Good to see you too." They both laughed. "I was dead. I can't exactly remember for how long but I came back, formed my own team. Although one of them turned out to be HYRDA." Coulson laughed.

"So, will I ever get to meet this team?" Nat asked with a smirk. "Depends how long you're staying."

"Uh, I think we can stay for a couple of extra days." Shuri said. "Ok, cool. Now about the mind stone."

"Yes, I have it. I'll give it to you before you go." Carol said and led them to the living quarters. Shuri trailed behind the Captain and Black Widow. "Simmons?" Natasha asked in disbelief when she saw the woman sitting on the sofa, reading.

"Hey Romanoff!" Simmons waved at her and the sun caught a silver band on her left ring finger. "Hey Simmons." Natasha said and walked over and sat next to her. "Who's the lucky guy? You finally got over Fitz?" Natasha teased and did not expect the answer she got.

"No, we got married earlier this year." Simmons smiled sadly, tears in her eyes. "Why do you look so sad?" Shuri asked as she sent next to Natasha.

"Oh he's not here with me."

"Where is he? I want to congratulate him." Natasha said before it dawned on her. "Oh my God, Jemma! I'm so sorry." Natasha exclaimed and pulled her friend into a hug as Jemma sobbed onto her shoulder.

"How?"

"He was saving some from a wreckage and got metal lodged in his sided." Jemma sobbed. Carol walked back in the room and walked to sit on the other side of Simmons.

"Mack and Daisy are on their way back from the shops. They're excited to meet the Black Widow and the Princess of Tech- which is what Daisy calls you." Carol said and Shuri smiled. "I like that name."

"Excuse me." Jemma said suddenly and made her way to her bunk.

"It's been just under a year since he died and she's not dealing with it well." Coulson said and poured himself a drink from the bar before offering the other one. Natasha nodded and took the drink him.

"So, what's been happening with you guys? Apart from the obvious." Natasha asked and leant back on the sofa. Just then the bus started to shake. "Oh, don't worry. May's piloting; we're safe." Daisy explained when she saw Shuri's worried face.

"Hi. You guys must be Daisy and Mack." Natasha said and stood up. "Oh, um hi." Daisy said and Mack, Coulson and Carol laughed. "Daisy I have never seen you so shy." Coulson said.

"Yeah, sorry. Um, hi. I'm Daisy how are you?" She asked Shuri. "I'm good how are you?" Daisy just stood there before rushing towards her bunk. "Sorry, about her. She's never usually that shy." Mack said and took the drink Carol offered him.

"How's my rival Ward? I heard Hill gave him the highest marks since me!" Natasha joked. "Oh, um. He was HYDRA. I killed him." Coulson said solemnly. "Oh…"

"It doesn't matter. He was an asshole and douchebag for lying to Daisy." May said, walking into the room. "Melinda." Natasha nodded.

"Romanoff." May nodded briskly, her face stern. The two agents just stared at each other before they broke out in smiles and hugged each other. "Wait, what?" Shuri asked confusedly.

"They worked together a couple of times." Coulson explained. "Oh."

For the rest of the day Coulson's team, the Widow, the Princess of Tech and the Captain sat around, shared stories and ate. The one thing Natasha didn't disclose was the fact that she was pregnant- she wanted people to try and figure that out on their own.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter physically hurt to write this chapter. I'm only on season 2 of AOS but I found out about Fitz's death and the Fitzsimmons wedding whilst reading a Wattpad fanfiction.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Trigger Warning- Suicide, Self Harm. It will be after the second the second page break so if that kind of things upsets you, please skip this chapter after the second page break.**

"Oh, God." Natasha groaned as she charged to the bathroom. "Agent Romanoff, is everything ok?" Daisy asked as she knocked on the door of Nat's bunk. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Natasha said as she emerged from the bathroom.

"No you're not. You just threw up and I don't think I've heard of the Black Widow being ill." Daisy said. "No, seriously I'm fine. I'm not ill." Nat reassured the inhuman.

"Please just get checked out."

"Nah. I have one with Shuri in a couple of months." Natasha said as she slipped into one of the jumpers she stole from Steve. "Wait, I saw that jumper on Captain America when he was spotted out after your guys' Civil War."

"Yeah so?" Natasha said, remembering none of Coulson's team knew she was with him. Or pregnant for that matter. "Are you two? Oh my God! You are dating him aren't you?"

"Ssh! Yes."

"Wait, take of that jumper." Daisy said. Natasha laughed, "Do you actually want me to strip?"

"Of course not. I just want to confirm a theory I just had." Daisy apologised hastily. Natasha took off the jumper and Daisy squealed. Natasha nodded and placed her hand on her bump. "Oh congratulations. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh, thank you. I'm five months along." Natasha said as she slipped back into her fiancé's jumper. She grabbed her brush and began to brush her hair. The light glinted off her ring and Daisy gasped. "You're… you're… Oh my God!"

Natasha nodded and together they walked out towards the bar. "Hey guys. You seem to have bonded. Daisy, you seem to have been screaming quite a lot in there." Mack said and everyone laughed.

"I just found out some interesting information at our resident Black Widow." Daisy said cheerily as she grabbed a pancake and Natasha took some waffles and lime and eggs.

Everyone stared at her apart from the two people that knew she was pregnant. "What?" She said, her mouth slightly full. "Is that actually nice?"

"Meh. I'm really hungry." Natasha said just as her phone began to ring. "Sorry." She mumbled as she went answer it. It was Steve calling.

"Hey baby." Natasha said as she walked out of the room

"Hey Nat." Bruce said, she could basically see him smile over the phone.

"Where's Steve? Why are you using his phone?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I just really need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Natasha hissed. Just at that moment, May walked in with Shuri. They both stopped when they noticed Nat's stressed demeanour.

"Nat, please. I need to tell you that you're making a mistake being engaged and having a baby with Steve. I saw him talking with Sharon and he kept touching her shoulders and kissed her."

Natasha sunk down on the floor her entire world was shattered. "No, no, no, no, no, no, you're lying." She sobbed out, May and Shuri stood there dumb founded. May had never seen Natasha break down crying. She looked at Shuri who shook her head.

"I'm not Natasha. I could never lie to you. I love you."

Natasha hung up her phone and threw it across the room. "Nat?" Shuri asked as they walked towards the sobbing woman. "He, he." She stopped and took the ring off her finger. She threw it across the room and it landed at Simmons' feet.

Simmons bent down and picked it up when May motioned her to do it. She pocketed it and walked over to the three women. "Nat, why did you throw your ring?" May asked.

"He kissed her. I thought he loved me." Instantly, Shuri knew what who she was talking about. "Nat, I'm sure he didn't."

"Bruce told me."

"You trust Bruce?!"

"I- I don't know." Natasha hung her head and put her head in her hands. "Come on, help me get her to her bunk." May said and they helped Natasha up. "Is she?" May shook her head as Coulson began to speak.

Natasha lay her head down on the pillow and pulled the blankets high over her head. "Shuri, do you want to stay here and make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret." Shuri nodded and even else left.

"Simmons, do you have the ring?" May asked once they had shut the door to Nat's room. Simmons nodded and handed it to her. May thanked her and put it in her pocket.

"What was with all the sobbing?" Carol asked as she walked into the room. "Natasha. She got a call from Bruce and he said that Steve kissed someone." May said.

* * *

"SHARON?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Steve screamed as he shoved her back. "I'm just teaching you that I am much better than you're broken-ass fiancée."

"No, no you're not. She's the love of my life. So get out of my way." Steve said as he barged past her. "Tony!" Steve called as he walked into his room. "What?" He asked as he got off his phone. "I think I just cheated on Nat." Steve said as a lone tear slipped down his face.

"What?" Tony asked in disbelief, there was no way Captain America could have cheated on his fiancée. "Steve, sit down. Tell me what happened."

"I was coming back form a run. She came up to me and started talking to me. Then she just kissed me for no reason. I shoved her back but she said she was showing me that she was better than Nat."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"NO!"

"Then you didn't cheat. However, you do need to tell your pregnant fiancée, and by that I mean tell her when she gets back." Steve nodded.

* * *

"Shuri. Please." Natasha begged as Shuri pocketed the razor that was in the bathroom. "No."

"Shuri please. I want to see if this is real. It's the only way I can." Natasha choked out.

She couldn't believe that Steve cheated on her with Sharon. She wanted to end everything. She didn't want this pain anymore. She'd had people hurt her, but she'd never truly cared for them. And know the one person she trusted and loved beyond anything and anyone threw that trust in the trash.

"Please, just let me go." Shuri began to tear up when she saw her friend beg to die. "No, Nat. Think of your baby. I know you love that baby."

"Fine, but I'm not going back to Wakanda after this. I don't want to see him, ever again." Once Shuri had managed to her calm down, Natasha left her room.

"Coulson, do you think you can handle another team member?"


	22. Chapter 21

**Ok, if you did skip the last part after the second page break, then here's a little recap- Natasha asks if she can stay with Coulson's team after Steve 'cheats'.**

"Yes. Probably." Coulson said and hugged the crying woman. "Shuri, you should probably go. Tell Steve it's over and he can enjoy life with Sharon." Natasha sobbed.

"Carol, could you please get the mind stone?" Natasha asked the Captain. "Of course." Carol said and disappeared to get it. Natasha sat on the couch, her hand on her belly. She hoped Steve didn't want to have custody of her son; she didn't want to loose him.

"Shuri, when you get back tell Steve not to both asking for custody of his son, because he's not getting it." Natasha said as Shuri began packing her bags. Then Coulson received a call from someone. "Hey Bruce." Coulson said once he'd answered the call.

"Hey. I, er- don't exactly know how this will help but I have photos of Steve kissing Sharon. So Natasha has proof for when she comes back here to break up." Bruce said hopefully.

"Oh I'm not going back. I don't want to see his face ever again." Natasha said and began to cry again. Simmons walked over and embraced the crying assassin.

"Oh, ok." Bruce said downfallen. He said goodbye before hanging up. Carol got back and gave Shuri the mind stone. "Ok, I um had better get going." Shuri said and Coulson led her to the place where their quinjet was latched onto the bus.

"Bye Shuri. Get Vision back for Wanda. And, tell Steve I will always love him and probably always will but it's obvious he doesn't love me and that it's over." Natasha hugged the Wakandan princess before walking away and up into the quinjet.

"Bye guys. Natasha, I'll come and visit once we have Vision back. I promise." Shuri said and departed from the bus.

"Natasha, we have no missions right now so do you want to?..." May trailed off when Natasha shook her head. "I just want to go get some sleep."

"Ok, we'll leave you in peace." They said and Natasha nodded before she left for her room. "What do we do with the ring?" May said when they were left alone. "Keep it. There's no way Steve could cheat. I'm going to call him because there's just no way." Coulson said as he walked into the common space.

"Hello? Coulson?" Steve asked dumbfounded. "I thought you?..."

"I did, then the TAHITI project brought me back. I now have my own team, but that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"Ok, is Natasha with you. I really need to talk to her." Steve said sheepishly. "That's kinda what I called about. Bruce called her, from your phone and said that he saw you talking to Sharon."

"And you kissed her." May cut Coulson off. "How could you do that to her? She's your fucking fiancée!" May shouted. "What? No! She kissed me! I was talking to her and trying to get her to leave Wakanda and then she kissed me. I shoved her off…" Steve trailed off and he began to tear up.

"She threw your ring. Bruce called again today and showed her some photos of the two of you kissing. She says don't bother asking for custody of your son and that you two are over. Shuri's on her way back and Natasha's staying with us." May explained and held up the ring.

"Oh, ok. I have to go. I need to kill a couple of people. Please talk to Natasha." Steve begged and hung up. May turned around when she heard Natasha gasp.

"Oh my God, what have I done? I should've trusted him! Why didn't I trust him?" Natasha sobbed out and knelt down on the floor crying. "Hey, hey. Natasha calm down. It's ok. I'm sure Steve will understand. If you had photos. He'll understand." Daisy knelt down near the Russian.

"The ring? Where's the?" Natasha scrambled and ran to the training centre. "No, no, no, no, no, no." She said as she searched the entire room.

"I lost the ring. I lost it." Natasha cried. May tapped her on the shoulder and Natasha turned around, her face tear stained. May fished the ring out of her pocket and held the ring out in front of her.

"You? You?" Natasha grabbed the ring slipped it on her finger. "Thank you, so much." Natasha hugged her hard. "Ok, we need to get you back to Wakanda." May said.

"I'm going to call Steve I need to apologise." Natasha walked to her bunk and grabbed her phone. "Please pick up. Please." She walked around the bus.

"Hello?" Natasha breathed a sigh of relief as she heard Steve's voice. "Hi, Steve."

"Natasha. I'm so sorry. I pushed her away. I didn't know Bruce was there. I pushed her away. I'm sorry." Natasha stood there whilst listening to Steve ramble on. "Steve, stop. Just listen to me." She begged.

"Ok." Steve went silent and listened to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted. I don't know why I trusted Bruce. I never should have. He said he still loves me and I believe him. I shouldn't have believed him about this. Shuri's on her way back and she's going to tell you lots of horrible things that I told her to say but please know I don't mean them now. I was angry after I saw the photos and I don't know… I- I love you. And only you. Please forgive me." Natasha begged. Steve could tell she was crying.

"I forgive you. Of course I forgive you. I love you too. You're on your way back, right?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Yes. Yes of course I am! I have to go because my phones going to run out. I love you, so so so much." Natasha said. "I love you too Nat. I love you too."

 **Two updates in one day! YAY!**


	23. Chapter 22

"So, Steve. Is Nat coming back or did she call it quits?" Bruce said smugly. "Yeah, you got what you wanted, she's gone and isn't coming back." Shuri said as she got of the quinjet.

"Steve, I need to talk to you." Shuri said, Steve braced himself he knew what was coming. "What the fuck where you thinking?! Why would you kiss Sharon? You have a girlfriend or have you forgotten?" Shuri shouted and Steve let her, he had already talked to Natasha.

"Shuri, are you gonna let me talk?" Steve asked as they walked through the palace. "No. Natasha says you can't have custody of her son, and that she'd never coming back." Shuri screamed as they entered her lab.

"Shuri! I talked to Nat."

"Who says you have the right to call her 'Nat'? You cheated on her!" Shuri shouted, "Hey baby? I think I-" Sharon said as she walked into the lab.

"Sharon, fuck off!" Steve shouted. "What?" Shuri whispered but continued to let the 'couple' fight. "Are you deaf, Sharon? I told you to fuck off!"

"But I-" Sharon said and looked hurt. "NO! I though I told you stay away from me! You hurt my fiancée, because of you and Bruce she believed that I cheated on you! She wanted to die because of me! So stay away from me or I swear to God!" Steve shouted and the blonde scuttled away.

"Wait what?" Shuri asked bewildered. "Coulson called me and Natasha heard me explaining what happened to them. Nat over heard and then she called me. We're fine." Steve said and Shuri gasped.

"Oh my God. I'm so so sorry I shouted at you, I'm so sorry." Shuri apologised multiple times. Steve laughed and told her that it was ok.

Shuri laughed along with Steve when Sharon popped her head around the door and tried to get Steve alone. "She really is ridiculous."

"True, very true. She was even worse after the Civil War. She thought we were together after our kiss in the parking lot. But even then I knew Nat was I the only person I could love."

"Coulson, could you take me to Wakanda please?" Natasha asked the ex-director of SHIELD. "Of course, May." Coulson said and May nodded. Natasha said and sat down on the couch and Jemma sat with her.

"Simmons, you ok?" Natasha asked as she took a sip of the apple juice she was holding. "No. I miss Fitz, why did he have to die?" Simmons cried out. Natasha placed her juice on the side and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"It'll be ok." Natasha whispered into her ear. "I know but I still miss him. It' been over a year." Jemma cried. Natasha didn't know what to do- she wasn't the best at this, she didn't properly know how to comfort someone.

"Are you ok, Natasha?" Jemma asked. "What do you mean?"

"About Steve." Jemma said.

"Oh, May's directing the plane back to Wakanda."

"Why? He cheated on you." Jemma said and stood up to get a drink. "He called Coulson and then me and explained everything."

"Oh that's good, because I have never seen you so happy." Simmons said. "Come on, I'll help you pack." Simmons said and helped the pregnant Russian off the sofa.

"Thanks." Natasha said and they both walked into her bunk.

"I know you're probably been asked this question a million times but- how did you and Steve get together?" Simmons asked as she folded some of Nat's clothes and began to put them in a bag.

"It was after out Civil War. They- meaning him and Sam- were in one of my safe houses and I had no idea! They had a guns to my face when I entered." Natasha paused and put her hand on her stomach when the baby began to kick.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, the baby just kicked." Natasha said before continuing with her story. "So, then the night I got there, Steve and I talked things over and he told me about his kiss with Sharon and I told him I loved him and he said it back. And now we have baby coming in 4 months."

"That's amazing." Simmons said as they finished packing. They moved the bags out to the ramp, ready for when Natasha leaves.

"Nat, we'll be in Wakanda in ten minutes." May said as she walked into her bunk.

"Thanks May." Natasha said and walked into ramp.

"So, you're leaving?" Mack said as she arrived. 

"Yeah. I spoke to Steve and he explained everything, I don't even know why I trusted Bruce in the fist place." Natasha said as she sat on the floor with the rest of them.

"OK, before I go, I want more gossip." Everyone laughed.

"What do you want to know?" Daisy opened a beer and handed it to everyone but Natasha turned it down. "Pregnant."

"Oh right sorry." Daisy apologised. Natasha laughed and everyone began to drink and talk.

"Ward was HYDRA. Coulson killed him and then he came back as Hive." Daisy said.

"I got sucked into the monolith for 6 months. Fitz got me out. Then a couple of years after we go married." Simmons said.

"I got with Yo-yo." Mack said simply.

"Nice. You guys are really amazing. You obviously had an eventful time." Natasha said and stood up when May walked in and told them they were here. Natasha hugged everyone as the ramp opened and the plane landed.

Natasha grabbed her bags and walked off the bus. "Bye guys." She called and the plane took off. She looked around and saw that only Steve was there.

Steve smiled shyly, unsure of whether to walk over to his fiancée or not. Natasha laughed and dropped her bags and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Steve lifted her off the ground and pressed a kiss to her neck. After a while, Steve let her down and went to pick up her bags. Natasha just stood there as her eyes began to water.

Steve walked back over to his fiancée and saw that her eyes had started to water. "What's wrong?" Steve asked as she grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I'm sorry."


	24. Chapter 23

"Why?" Steve asked as they walked through the palace. Natasha just shook her head and wiped her eyes. Steve smiled sadly and put an arm around her shoulders.

When they got to their room and Steve set her bags down, he walked over to her and picked her up in a hug again. He walked back over to the bed with her and sat down with her on his lap. "Do you want to talk?" Steve asked as he felt tears on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I should've trusted you. I should've trusted my own fiancé over some jealous green bitch. I over reacted. I'm sorry. I- he said he loved me. I didn't mean anything. I wanted." She stopped rambling and she looked up from the ground at Steve.

"You can trust me baby." Steve whispered and kissed her forehead. Natasha shook her head and stood up from her place on his lap. "I-I." She stopped and looked at him. Taking a deep breath she continued shakily, "I wanted it to be true because then your life wouldn't be ruined by me. I wanted it to be true so then you could be truly happy with Sharon and not me because I will ruin your life."

Steve sat there and stared at his fiancée. Slowly, he stood up and walked towards Natasha who stood there without wiping the waterfall of tears falling from her eyes. Steve stood in front of Natasha and put his hands on her shoulders and let them travel to her stomach.

Natasha looked into his eyes and wiped hers. "I feel terrible for wanting it to be true."

"You shouldn't. Just forget it ever happened. I love you, Nat. I love you not Sharon, not Pepper, not Maria, not Shuri, you." Natasha laughed and jumped into his arms. Steve walked them back to their bed and laid her down and he towered over her.

"I love you too Steve. Not Bruce, you. I'm sorry." Natasha whispered and Steve bent down to kiss her. They broke apart and he rolled off her when they heard someone knock on the door.

They both sat up she moved so she was sitting on his lap. "Come in." Steve called. The door opened to reveal a blonde woman walking into the room. Natasha yawned and looked at Steve, who was half scared of this confrontation and half excited to see what his girl was going to do.

"What are you doing here?" Sharon asked sternly. Natasha just yawned again and ignored her. Steve laughed and wrapped his arms around her stomach so his hands were again resting on her baby bump.

"Steve, what are you doing with _her?_ " Sharon asked and eyed Natasha suspiciously. "I'm spending time with my fiancée. And I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from me."

Sharon began to shout at the both of them and Natasha untangled herself from her fiancé. She kissed him lightly before going to stand in front of Sharon. "I thought we told you to fuck off and go home." Natasha whispered with poison dripping from her tone.

"I don't take orders from a KGB assassin." Sharon smirked but it was soon wiped off when Natasha slapped her twice. "Stay away from me and my fiancé or I swear to God I will make you regret the fact your parents forgot the condom." Natasha hissed and shoved her out the door.

She turned when she heard Steve laughing. She smiled at him and saw him looking at the ultrasound photo she'd given him after they got people back.

"You are amazing. You know that right?" Steve asked as she walked over to him. "Yeah I do." 

"You are also smug, you know that right?"

"Yes." Natasha asked and slipped into the bed with him. Steve kissed her and took off his top. She slipped out of her clothes until she was left in just her underwear and slipped his top over her head. "You are beautiful." Steve told her as he began to drift off to sleep.

Natasha looked around the darkened room. There was no way she could sleep, she didn't know why but she didn't fell safe being the only one awake in the palace. She snuggled in closer to his arms and wrapped them tighter around herself.

In a way she wanted something bad to happen to her so Steve did have a reason to break up with her. There was no way she was going to ruin his life. She felt the tears drip down her face and she began to shake from silently crying. Steve clearly felt this and woke up. He kissed all over her face in comfort and she felt instantly better, but not fully.

"I'm going to remind you about everything that is good about you because I feel like you've forgotten." Steve said and hugged her tightly. She shook her head; she didn't want to be reminded. In the Red Room she was always told that she was worthless and had no place in the world.

And now, here Steve was. Telling her that she was worth everything for him and that her place in the world was by his side helping defend it. He was too good for her. "I love you Steve."

"I love you too Nat." She smiled and snuggled back into his arms. "Just remember, you are amazing."

"I'll feel better after I've killed Bruce and Sharon. And then Bruce again."

"Ok, well you can't do the right now because everyone is asleep and you deserve a fair fight." Steve said and kissed her lips. She kissed him back and after they broke apart she felt better. Natasha kept murmuring how much she loved him, until they both drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 24

Natasha woke up last and she found that she was alone. Maybe last night was a dream and she had left him. Maybe that was for the best, she still didn't want to ruin his life. "Steve?" She whispered. No answer.

She sighed and got off the bed. She looked around the room and saw a note on the dressing table. Sighing she picked it up and read it.

 _Hey Nat,_

 _I just went downstairs into the dining hall to get some food. You were sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake you._

 _Steve xoxo_

Natasha smiled and clutched the note close to her chest. She changed into jeans and into Steve's jumper and ran downstairs to the dining hall. She stopped when she arrived at the door.

Everyone turned to look at her; clearly they'd heard Shuri shouting at Steve. She began to shrink in on herself but she saw Steve and he was smiling at her. She smiled back and began to walk towards him but was stopped by Bruce, who was smiling sweetly.

"So, you came back?" Natasha peered around him and saw Steve looking at her worriedly. She lightly shook her head and looked back and Bruce. "Yes?"

"For me? Because you thought about what I said?" Bruce asked hopefully. She could still see Steve looking at her. "No and no."

"What? I thought that was why you would've come back. I thought you felt the same." Bruce begged and took her hands. She yanked her hands away and tucked them in her jean pockets.

"Could you please fuck off?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster when the person she hated most in the world was talking. When Bruce didn't move she shoved past him and went to sit next to Steve.

"Hi." She whispered and grabbed some toast from the centre of the table. "Hi. You ok?" Steve asked. She nodded and leant her head on his shoulder and began to yawn.

"Nat? Why are you back with him? He cheated on you?" Bruce came back and started bugging her again.

"Seriously Bruce?"

"Oh shut up Steve. This is none of your business. You cheating fucker." Natasha joked but she saw his face fall. "It's ok." He whispered so only she could hear, "See you in our room." Steve got up and stormed to their room. "Steve!"

"Good, cheaters gone." Bruce said and sat down next to her. "Now you can speak your mind without someone, Steve, telling you you can't say that." Bruce put his arm around her and she tried to wriggle out but she couldn't.

At that exact moment Sharon walked past and saw the two getting cosy and she smiled. She ran up to Steve's room and opened the door. "Oh, hey baby. How'd it go?" He stopped when he saw who was in his room.

"Hi. I just saw Natasha getting comfy with Bruce." Sharon smiled poisonously and Steve tried to hold in his laugh. "Ok then. What did you see?" He played along; he knew what Nat was doing.

Sharon began to explain and Steve instantly got bored. He heard footsteps from outside and heard Natasha shouting. "Quit it jackass, get off me! Leave me alone."

Steve shoved past Sharon and opened the door to find Bruce pushing Natasha against a wall and kissing her neck. She was struggling and had tears on her cheeks. "Bruce, stop." She gasped out between sobs.

Bruce didn't and moved his hands up and down her sides. Steve walked up behind Bruce and pulled him off his fiancée. "Leave her alone." Steve hissed and shoved him away.

Natasha pushed her way past them and ran into their room. Steve heard the door slam and he turned but Sharon stopped him. "Sharon move. Please."

"She's a spy. I'm sure she can deal with this on her own." Sharon said and Steve grew frustrated. He pushed Sharon away from where she'd stepped closer to him.

He pushed open the door and locked it shut. "No, no! Stay away from me! Bruce please!" She begged and pulled the duvet further over her knees.

Steve walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't walk any further towards her, for fear of scaring her. "Nat? It's me. It's Steve." He reassured her.

Natasha looked up and moved closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and waited for him to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't. "Steve?"

"I don't want to worry you." He said as answer, he knew what she was saying. "Please. I'll feel safer." Steve nodded and wrapped his arms loosely around her.

"It reminds me of what happened to me in the Red Room. I couldn't protect myself. I felt helpless." She cried into his chest. Steve kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her.

"They're not here. I'm here. No one will do that to you again, not Bruce, not Ivan, not anyone. I promise." He said and kissed her temple. Natasha looked up at him, her eyes questioning, Steve knew what she was saying.

"I won't do that to you either. I promise. I love you." Natasha looked up and at him and flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

"Do you want to stay up here or do you want me to tell T'challa about Bruce or what?" Steve asked.

"I wanna have a shower or a bath. I wanna get Bruce's stench and that off me." She said with a small laugh. Steve let go of her and she got out of his embrace and walked to the bathroom.

"You coming?" She asked. Steve laughed and followed her into the bathroom. He climbed in the water with her and hugged her from behind. He started to kiss her neck but stopped when he remembered what happened with Bruce.

"Why'd you stop?" Natasha asked and leant back into his chest. She turned and kissed his lips.

"I didn't want to scare you."

"You really are over protective, aren't you?" Nat asked with a smirk.

"Yes, very much so." Natasha laughed and began to clean herself off. Once they were both clean, Steve helped Nat out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her.

She walked over to the bed and got under the covers. "Come on. I'm fine babe." Steve nodded and joined her in the bed. "Night baby."

"I love you, night Steve."


	26. Chapter 25

Natasha awoke when she felt a small kick in her stomach. She shot up and saw that Steve was still asleep beside her.

Since the thing with Bruce a couple of months ago, she knew that he'd been kicked out of Wakanda and sent back to America. She was still wary, because he was the hulk and she knew there was always a possibility that he could come back, but for now, she was happy having a relaxing time in Wakanda before they all had to go back to America.

Her baby kept kicking and she felt the urge to wake Steve up but she didn't want to disturb him, he looked so peaceful. She sighed and lay back down, her hand on her stomach.

Steve awoke as Natasha settled back down. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. "Hi."

"Good morning. How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Not long. Why'd you sit up? Did you have a nightmare?" Steve asked and kissed her.

"No, no. The baby just kicked." Natasha said and sat up.

"Oh. You sat up so harshly I thought something was wrong." Steve sat up and climbed of the bed. He turned and helped her up before throwing her some clothes.

"When are we going back?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as they walked out of their room.

"To America. Carol's staying with Coulson's team, they're all really nice."

Steve looked confused, Coulson was meant to be dead. "I thought Coulson died because of Loki?"

"No, no. Fury brought him back because he was needed for things that were not as serious for us, but still needed seeing to." Steve nodded and they walked to the dining hall.

"Steve, I've got to go and meet Shuri. We have the last couple of things to do. It'll be done by tomorrow. Love you." Natasha said and brushed her lips with his.

"Ok, bye. Love you too." Steve said as Natasha walked towards the lab. She opened the door when she got there and called Shuri's name.

"Oh hey Nat!" Shuri called from where she was trying to add the mind stone to Vision's forehead. "Come over here and type this into the computer." Shuri said and reeled off a list of things for Natasha to type.

"Ok, done." Natasha said and added the algorithm that they'd gotten from Tony.

"Ok, so now we can just sit here and wait for Vis to wake up, or we could go and have some breakfast because I'm going to guess you haven't eaten and you're seven months pregnant so you need to eat something." Shuri said at the exact moment Natasha's stomach growled.

"Ok, yeah. Food it is." Natasha said and the two walked out of the lab and towards the dining hall.

Natasha and Shuri helped themselves to food when they got to the dining hall and they sat with Steve and T'challa, who were deep in conversation.

"Hey." Natasha said and slid in next to Steve. Natasha looked towards Shuri, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Boys, you gonna acknowledge us?" Shuri asked and began to eat her food. Natasha laughed and rubbed her hand up and down Steve's arm, who was still whispering with T'challa.

"Ok, we need to check on Wanda." Steve said eventually. Shuri and Natasha exchanged looks.

"Why? What's happening with Wanda?" Natasha asked.

"She has not been dealing with Vision's death very well. She hasn't been sleeping." T'challa explained, Natasha stood up and walked away from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Wanda. Shuri can you go to the lab and then meet me there with it?" Natasha asked and jogged up to Wanda's room. "Wanda, sweetie? Can I come in?" 

When there was no answer Natasha pushed her way inside the room and looked around for Wanda. She found her sleeping on the bed, curled in a ball. Nat made her way to the bed.

"Wanda, wake up. Come on." Natasha shook the girl awake.

"Vis?" Wanda jolted awake, hoping that the entire thing had been a dream, or more like a nightmare. She looked around and saw Natasha sitting on the bed and began to cry.

Natasha's heart broke, she didn't want to see Wanda so sad, she didn't deserve this. "No, it's just me. Do you want to talk?" Natasha asked and hugged Wanda.

"When we were in the soul world everyone was there, everyone that died during the snap, everyone that died before by Thanos' hand as well. Vision was there, he was there and told me he loved me." Wanda cried. "Then it was time to leave everyone disappeared. Everyone died but the people who died before the snap. Vision was still there, he told me I needed to move on. But it's been months and I can't. I can't move on."

Natasha smiled slightly before hugging her again. She was really looking forward to Wanda's face when she realises that Vision was back.

The two girls sat there for a while until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Wanda called.

"It's Shuri and Stalk." Shuri's voice came through the door. Natasha guessed Stalk must've helped Shuri with the last small touch ups.

"Come in." Wanda called, wiping her eyes.

"Hi Wanda."

"Vis?!"


	27. Chapter 26

Natasha smiled as she saw Wanda's entire face light up. She pushed the girl off the bed and she ran to Vision.

"How did you get back?" Wanda asked as she hugged Vision tightly.

"Princess Shuri and Agent Romanoff. They rebuilt me and used the same memories of before." Vision explained and kissed Wanda.

"Thank you Nat, Shuri. So much." Wanda said through tears, she turned back to Vision, "I love you Vis, so much. Please don't ever die again."

"I promise. I love you too." He said and kissed her again.

"I think we should leave them alone." Natasha got off from the bed and took Shuri's arm. Together the two walked out of the room.

Natasha turned to Shuri once they'd made it to her room. "We did it! We brought him back! We did it!" Natasha cheered and hugged her.

"We did! I'm so happy."

"Thank you Shuri. I couldn't have done it without you." Natasha said and they hugged each other.

"Should we tell everyone?" Shuri asked as they both sat on the bed.

"No, no. Let them tell everyone themselves. If they don't give us credit then we'll say we did it." Natasha said and grabbed a jacket.

"Come on, let's go get some more food. I'm hungry." Shuri said and they walked downstairs together.

They stopped when she saw Bruce back, again. "Fuck this." She whispered under her breath before walking to stand by Steve, who was staring at Bruce with hatred.

She placed her hand on Steve's arm to calm him down and it worked slightly. He looked at her and kissed her temple quickly before turning back to Bruce.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" She asked.

"I know I'm not welcome here but please Natasha, you are making a mistake. I can give you a much better life." Bruce begged and reached out his hand.

Natasha moved ever so slightly behind Steve, remembering what happened last time he tried to get her to leave with him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Shuri messaging her brother. She leant forward and whispered, "He's on border patrol, Okoye's coming instead."

"Good luck to Bruce when he comes." She whispered.

"Nat? Can you help me with something?" Bucky asked, walking into the room, sensing the tension.

"Sure. I'll meet you up in your room in a second." Natasha said and kissed Steve's cheek before telling him not to kill Bruce in an open area, "A cupboard will do." She whispered before following Bucky up to his room.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked and shut the door behind her.

"Oh nothing. I was just worried that Bruce would try to hurt you and I thought it was best to get you out of the way."

"Thank you." She said and hugged him.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't want you to see Banner's brains all over the floor."

"Yeah, I don't think I would have wanted to see that." Natasha laughed and placed a hand on her stomach when she felt a pain.

Bucky saw her grimace and rushed to her side. "Are you ok?"

"No, help me to the med wing and find Shuri and Steve. The baby's coming." She said and Bucky helped her out of his room.

On their way they saw Wanda and Vision who instantly knew something was wrong.

"Vision, when did you get back?" Bucky stopped and asked.

"He can explain later!" Natasha shouted, "Bucky go find my fiancé and Wanda come help me to the infirmary. Vision go with Bucky and explain." She hissed as another wave of pain went through her.

Steve was still shouting at Bruce when Bucky came running in. "Steve, you have to come with us. Please, it's important." Bucky said and began to drag him away.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something here!" Steve turned and shouted at Bucky.

Bucky sighed and whispered what was happening.

"Ok, thanks Buck. Can you stay here and deal with this? Shuri, come with me. I'll explain on the way." Steve said and ran out of the room with Shuri in tow.

"What's happening?"

"Nat's in labour. Come on." Steve said and picked up his pace till he got to where Natasha was waiting and he could hear here screaming.

He pushed the door open and ran towards her. He kissed her forehead before grabbing her outstretched hand.

"Where the hell were you?!" Natasha shouted as another contraction began.

"Doesn't matter." Steve said and let her squeeze his hand.

Eight hours later, Natasha was holding her son in her arms; Steve kissing her temple repeatedly and whispering how proud of her he was.

"I love you, so much Nat." Steve said.

"I love you too. Now come be my human people." She said and moved up on the bed as he slipped into it with her.

She turned to look at him and he leant down to kiss her.

"So, what are we going to call him?" Steve asked once they broke the kiss.

"How about James?"

"James Romanoff, I like that." Steve said after a pause.

Natasha laughed and kissed him again. "What?"

She looked into his baby blue eyes and then down at their son's eyes and saw they were exactly the same colour. She smiled brightly before answering him. "He'd be James Clinton Rogers, silly."

Steve looked at her dumbfounded and kissed her to hide his confusion.

"It's going to be my last name when we have this wedding so don't look so surprised." She said with a yawn.

"Thanks Nat." Steve said and kissed her lightly, "Now go to sleep. You need it." Steve wrapped his arms around her and supported their son.

"Goodnight James, Goodnight Steve. I love you both."

"Night Nat, I love you too."

 **A/N: Three and a half years later this story has been updated! Anyways, if you still read this story thanks for sticking with it and I'm sorry it took so long to update.**


	28. Chapter 27

"Hey, can we come in and meet him?" Wanda called the next morning. Steve looked down at the sleeping Natasha on his chest.

"Wait a minute." Steve said and gently slipped out from underneath Natasha careful not to wake her. He heard Wanda say ok before he took James out of her arms, careful not to wake their sleeping baby.

He moved over to the door and opened it for his friends. "Hey guys." He whispered, "They're both asleep. Please be quiet, I don't want them to wake up." He turned his body and looked at the sleeping Natasha.

"He's so beautiful." Wanda said and looked down at the baby. "Hi baby, I'm Auntie Wanda."

"What's his name?" Bucky asked.

"James. James Clinton Rogers." Steve said and saw Bucky smile.

"You named him after me?" Bucky asked, tears in his eyes as he took James from Steve.

"Shush, shush. Hey James." Bucky said as the infant opened his eyes.

The trio heard a whimper from behind them and they turned to see Natasha, her eyes still close but her hands reaching out for something.

"Nat. He's over here, he's safe." Steve said as he walked over to Natasha and held her hands.

Natasha opened her eyes and looked around for her son. "Oh, hi guys." She said and smiled at her son.

"Hey Nat. How are you?" Wanda asked and took James from Bucky.

"I'm good but I'm tired and hungry but happy." Natasha smiled up at Steve who kissed her. "Can I have my baby back please?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure." Wanda said and handed Natasha her son.

"Hi my baby boy. Did you enjoy spending time with your Uncle and Auntie?" She smiled and laughed when he began to smile, just very slightly. "Guys, I'm gonna kick you out because I want food and to talk to Steve."

"Always so bossy Natasha." Bucky said with a joke, which ended with him getting a slap around the head from Wanda.

They said goodbye and left Natasha and Steve alone in their hospital room. "Nat, the nurse will probably come in and see if James will breast feed."

"Ok. For now put him in the cot next to me and come and give me a hug." Natasha smiled at Steve as he walked over to hug her.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too sweetie." Steve said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Can you go get me so food please?" Natasha asked and pulled him down to kiss.

"Eggs?" Steve asked as he backed out of the door.

"Yes please. Thanks baby." Natasha called as he shut the door. She propped herself up on her pillows and looked at her son.

"Hey James. I just want you to remember, mommy loves you lots. So does daddy, and all your aunts and uncles. You mean a lot to me and I love you." She stopped talking to her son when the door opened.

"Hi Miss Romanoff. How are you feeling?" The Wakandan doctor asked.

"Good thank you."

"Have you eaten anything?" The doctor asked after she picked up James.

"No, Steve has gone to get me some breakfast."

"Ok, while he's gone you can try breastfeeding him." The doctor said and held James up to Natasha.

Just then Steve came onto the room. "Hey Nat."

"Look, Steve! He's feeding!" Natasha said proudly.

Steve smiled and kissed her forehead. "When can she get out of the hospital?"

"Your room is being set up to accommodate for the baby, it should be done by tonight." The doctor said. "I'll leave you guys alone for now and I'll come back and get you once your room is done."

"Ok thank you." Steve said.

James stopped feeding and began to fall asleep. Steve took James from her arms and put him back in his cot.

Natasha stretched in her bed and swung her legs over it, moving to get out. "Help." Was all she said.

Steve helped her out of her bed and handed her the eggs. "Thanks, do you want some?"

"No thanks."

"You sure?" She asked and waved the plate underneath his nose.

He playfully swatted it away, "Seriously, no. You need to eat."

"Hey, what was Bruce talking about yesterday?" She asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"He wanted you to come back with him and that I had no meaning being in your life. He then told me that the baby probably wasn't even mine."

"How did he know?" Natasha joked and Steve lightly punched her.

"Haha." Steve drawled out.

Natasha set her plate down and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Don't let him get to me and James." She whispered.

Steve, surprised by her sudden change in demeanour, kissed her temple. "I promise."

"Does he know? That I had the kid?"

"No, no he doesn't. You'll both be fine."

"We. We'll be fine." Natasha looked up and rested her chin on his chest. "I love you." Natasha pulled his head down to kiss him.

"I love you too." Steve said and cupped her face. They both turned to look at the door when some called their names.

"Nat?" Shuri called. "Can I see him?"

Natasha looked down at James, who was asleep. "Sure, he's asleep."

Shuri pushed the door open and walked in. "He's so sweet! He looks like you, Nat. And." Shuri paused for a second, studying James, "And he looks like Bucky!"

"Ahh, so my bestfriend fucked my girlfriend and got her pregnant. That sounds like the storyline to a TV show." Steve joked. Natasha and Shuri laughed.

Shuri stayed in their room before Natasha told them she was tired. "Your room will be ready soon." Shuri told them before hugging Natasha and leaving.

Steve helped Natasha back on the bed before looking over at James. "He'll be fine baby." He whispered. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"No, go eat something." Natasha said.

"I'll be quick." Steve kissed her forehead and then her lips and slipped out of the room.

Natasha rested her head on the pillow and drifted into sleep.

 **A/N: You have no idea how many times my laptop died whilst writing this, but here it is! Hope you enjoyed. As always thanks for the reviews, follows and favs, it means a lot!.]**


	29. Chapter28

Natasha awoke to find someone else in her room, someone that wasn't Steve. "Hello?" She whispered into the pitch darkness.

"He has my eyes and my nose." She heard Bruce say. He looked over at her, hunger evident in his eyes.

"Leave my son alone. Please Bruce, please." She pleaded and got off the bed. She stumbled forward and flicked on the lights.

Bruce was holding her son. She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly midnight. "Where's Steve?"

"He's preoccupied." Bruce told her, his eyes glinting.

Natasha had never been so scared in her entire life. Her fiancé was gone, and her worst enemy had her baby boy. "Bruce please, you don't want James. You want me, please. Please leave James alone, please."

She walked over and pressed her back against the door, hand on the handle. All she needed was a distraction, something. "Put James back in his cot and I'll come with you, I promise." She whispered.

Bruce looked her up and down before placing James back in his cot. "Let's go." He said and moved to stand in front of her, his hands on her hips.

"Let me say goodbye to him first, please." She begged.

"So many pleases." He said as he stroked her face. "Fine." He finally said and shoved her towards her son.

She walked over to her son and leant over his crib. "James, don't make a sound. Mommy will be back before you know it I promise." She kissed his forehead before walking back towards Bruce.

Bruce opened the door and walked out first, holding the door open for Natasha. She walked out calmly before pushing him against the wall. Pausing briefly to check the other guy wasn't going to come out, she ran back into her room and slammed her door shut.

She locked it before he could barge his way in and she grabbed her son. "Don't make any noise honey. I have to get out of here." She whispered and climbed up into the vents.

She had just managed to close the vent opening when Bruce barged in, no green on his skin but he was visibly angry. James' eyes an fluttered open and she began to panic, he couldn't make nay noise now, he just couldn't.

He opened his mouth and Natasha quickly held her hand infront of it. "Ssh, we have to go find daddy."

She crawled through the vents until she found the common area where Wanda was still awake, watching TV. "Nightmares." She whispered to herself and she saw Wanda look up.

"Hello?" The girl called and Natasha saw that her eyes had gone red and her powers were extending.

"Wanda, help me. Please." She hoped Wanda could hear her. She didn't want to jump down from the vents and have the entirety of the Dora Milaje on her ass.

She looked down and saw that Wanda had gone back to the tv show she was watching so Natasha decided she should try and get down without hurting her son.

She unscrewed the vent opening and pushed it to the floor. It fell with a clatter and Wanda looked up to see a pair of legs dangling from the vent.

"Natasha?" She asked in disbelief and ran to help her down.

"Take James." She said and carefully handed him to Wanda. Once Wanda had her son she jumped out of the vents and onto the floor. "Help me get back to my room, please. Bruce, he-he."

"Nat, hey, calm down." Wanda said and put her arms around her, feeling tears on her shoulder. Wanda reached her powers through the hallway to make sure Bruce was not there.

Wanda helped Natasha up to the room she shared with Steve and found the door was locked. Natasha dropped to her knees and began to try and pick the lock. She heard banging and moved away from the door.

"Wanda, try and unlock it." She begged and took her son.

They pushed the door open and Natasha rushed in and pulled Wanda in with her. She looked the door behind her.

Natasha was immediately engulfed in strong arms. "Are you ok Nat? Is James?" He asked and pulled back to look at her.

"Yeah, we're fine. We're fine." She whispered and placed James in his cot.

"What happened?" Wanda asked.

"Bruce." Natasha said and moved to sit on the end of her bed. "I fell asleep after you went for dinner, and a woke up about half an hour ago and he was in my room. He tried to get me to come with him and he said that James was his. I locked him in my hospital room and then I climbed through the vents." She whispered and buried her head in her hands.

Steve walked over to Natasha and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok." He whispered and kissed the side of her head.

"I'll tell T'challa what happened with him tomorrow morning." Wanda said and hugged Natasha and kissed James' forehead before walking out of the room.

"Go and get changed, I'll make sure you're safe." He whispered and moved back to sit on the bed, his back resting against the headboard.

When Natasha emerged from the bathroom she walked over and straddled Steve. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly. "How did they look you in here?" She asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"I came in here to get you some better clothes, I know how much you hate hospital gowns, and Sharon was already in here. She shot me with a tranquiliser and then locked the door from the outside after she'd left."

"I don't want to stay here any longer. I'm genuinely scared that Bruce and Sharon are gonna do something to me or you or James." She whispered.

"We'll leave in the next two weeks, I promise. When we get back to New York we could maybe, um, plan the wedding?" Steve asked sheepishly.

Natasha laughed and nodded eagerly. "Why do you sound scared? Do you think I changed my mind?" She asked but captured his lips before he could answer.

"I don't know." He said between kiss.

"I love you." She told him before slipping off him and lying down on the bed. She pulled Steve down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Nat, and I love you Jamie." He said and looked over at their son, who was fast asleep.

"Goodnight my boys." She whispered and slipped into sleep.

"Goodnight baby." Steve said and buried his head in her hair.

 **A/N: Hi guys, what did you think of this chapter?**

 **It's the summer holidays and I'm going to try and update each of my stories at least once a week. Next weekend I'm sleeping in my living room so I'm going to pull an all-nighter and write fanfiction.**


	30. Chapter 29

Natasha fidgeted nervously with the material of her dress, "What if doesn't like it? What if?"

"Nat, stop. He's behind those doors, waiting for you." Wanda said and grabbed Natasha's hand. "Come on, or you'll be late to your own wedding." She whispered and pushed the doors open.

Natasha sucked in a deep breath before walking down the isle with Wanda. Once she got to the end, she kissed Wanda's cheek before taking Steve's hand.

"Do you, Steve Rogers take Natasha to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Fury asked with a smile, finally happy that his daughter figure was getting married to the love of her life.

"I do." Steve said as he slipped the ring onto Natasha's finger. Smiling as she fought back tears of happiness.

"And do you, Natasha Romanoff, take Steve to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do." Natasha laughed out, tears dripping from her eyes as she shakily pushed the ring onto his finger.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Steve, you can kiss her now." Fury said, "You've been looking a her like you want to since this thing started."

Everyone laughed as Steve pulled Natasha towards him and pressed his lips on her. Natasha smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"There are children here!" Tony shouted and Natasha pulled away with a huff.

Steve grabbed Natasha's hand and together they walked out of the room. Natasha rested her head on his shoulder once they'd left the reception hall and were in the bar. "I love you my darling wife." Steve kissed her forehead and wiped her eyes.

"I love you too my dear husband." Natasha wrapped her arms around him and they waited for the guests to join them.

A couple of minutes later, everyone poured into the bar and congratulated the couple. Wanda came in holding James and he reached out for his mother. "Hi sweetheart. Mummy and daddy are finally married."

Natasha leant back into her husband's chest and took the koppaberg she was offered.

"So, how do you feel now that you're married?" Tony asked.

"Well, better. A year and a half after Steve proposed and we're finally married!" Natasha exclaimed and turned to kiss Steve.

"And you Steve, how do you feel?" Tony asked and wrapped his arms around Pepper when she stood next to him.

"Good, I can finally call this beautiful woman my wife." Steve said and kissed her temple. After talking a bit more with the couple, they were eventually left alone.

"I'm hungry." Natasha whispered in his ear. Natasha put James onto the floor and he waddled towards Lila.

"Dinner will be soon, I promise." Steve said as they walked through the packed bar out onto the balcony. He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on the croak of his neck.

"I'm glad we're married, because I can now call you mine. We don't have to worry about Sharon, or Bruce." Natasha said as they looked out over the sea.

Tony had booked a beautiful hotel for their wedding where they were staying. He'd paid the manager extra to ensure that no one knew what was happening or who had rented the place, and for what.

After a while, the Barton children walked out to the balcony to greet them. "Auntie Nat, Uncle Steve!" Lila exclaimed and hugged them. "Congrats!" She said.

"Thanks honey." Natasha said and walked back inside with them. She sat down on one of the couches scattered around the place and Nate crawled onto her lap. Lila sat next to her and Cooper next to his sister. Steve sat down next to his wife and she snuggled into him.

"Mummy and daddy say they want be Godparents again soon." Lila told them innocently.

Natasha glared at Laura from across the room but she just winked. "Tell your parents that if they keep asking we'll make Bucky and Wanda Godparents instead." She smirked at them.

Later, once they had all eaten, Natasha had her head resting on Steve's chest as they slow danced with every other couple. "You know, we only ever said short vows." Steve observed as he pressed a kiss to a forehead.

"I know, I'm sorry but I didn't want anyone to hear them." She whispered and blinked back tears.

"Hey, hey. Don't apologise. It's fine." Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead and she leant into him. "We don't have to do them." He whispered.

Natasha looked up and her grass green eyes met her husband's baby blue ones. "I want to." She whispered and pressed her lips against his. "But not right now." She said against his lips and continued to kiss him.

Steve laughed and pulled her into an empty room of the hotel. He pulled his phone out of his front pocket and played some slow music. "I'm going to tell you my vows now, is that ok?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Natasha nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah." She whispered and kissed him. 

"Natasha, ever since I met you on the quinjet I knew there was something different about you. You were beautiful and looked so so stern. I wanted to believe I was the one that broke you out of your shell and I believed I had a chance. You kissed me when we were on the run from HYDRA and I'd never been happier. Then Bruce happened and I genuinely thought you were trying to kill me. I thought you were going to keep trying to break my heart so that's why Sharon happened. But then you walked into your safe house and I knew that you were back because of me. You told me how you felt and I'd never been happier. I've always loved you and I don't think death will ever break us apart. I love you Nat and I don't think I would've been the same if we weren't together. You're my whole life sweetheart, you and James. I will protect you both with my life because I don't think I could live without you."

Steve leant forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he finished. He smiled and tightened his hold of her.

Natasha wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "You really know how to make someone cry, don't you?"

Steve nodded and kissed her again.

"Steve, I know you don't agree that I was a monster but I was. The Red Room made me a monster but you saved me. You looked after me when HYDRA fell and then again when Bruce left. You have always looked after me and I will always look after you. You mean the world to me and I don't think I could live without you. You looked at me on the helicarrier and I knew I was meant to be with you, no matter how long it took. It took me a long time to realise it but I'm glad I did eventually because otherwise I would be without my heart and soul, I would be without my son and the love of my life. You are the light to my dark, the good to my bad, the life to my death, you are the love of my life Steve and I never want to live without you. I love you baby."

Steve pulled her forward and held her close to him. "I love you too Nat. Let's go back to the party or Tony'll think we're trying to give James a sibling."

Natasha laughed before leading him upstairs to the party. Once they got to the party, James barrelled into Steve's legs and fell to the floor. "Oh baby." Natasha sympathised and bent down to pick him up.

James leant his head on her shoulder as his eyes drooped shut. "I think he's tired." Steve whispered and took him from Natasha's hold.

"We have a couple more hours until we leave for our honeymoon." Natasha whispered and pulled him down to kiss her.

"Do you think James will miss us?" He asked and wrapped an arm around Natasha's waist.

"I hope so. Look." She said and pointed over to a corner of the room.

Lila, Cooper and Nate were sleeping on top of Tony, who was passed out. The rest of the guests were either dancing or sitting on the couches or out on the balcony.

Steve placed James down with the sleeping children and Nat kissed his head before dragging Steve to the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around him and they danced for ages, talking about anything and everything, perfectly content to be in each others arms, until someone tipped Natasha on the shoulder.

"It's time to go. We'll take James." Pepper said, James asleep in her arms.

"We're not going till tomorrow, can't I have him overnight." Natasha begged and pushed the hair from her sons eyes.

"Nat, we have to leave early in the morning tomorrow, it'd be unfair to wake James then." Steve told her and kissed her temple.

"I know but."

Steve stopped her with a quick kiss. "He'll be fine. Pepper will take care of him and Tony can help. And anyway, we will only be gone for a week before we come back and have to collect him for another week away with him."

Natasha nodded and pressed a kiss to James' forehead. "Bye bye sweetheart. Mummy and daddy will be back in a week." James' eyes opened as she spoke. "We both love you baby."

"See you in a week Jamie." Steve whispered and kissed his hand.

Pepper nodded and walked out of the hall with James, who smiled sadly as he saw his parents disappear.

"I'm going to miss my baby." Natasha whispered as Steve pressed kisses to her face.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." He whispered and pulled her towards their room.

"I love you Mrs Rogers." Steve said and kissed her roughly.

"I love you too Mr Rogers."

 **A/N: So, this is the last chapter for this book. I hope you guys liked it and sorry I forgot to tell you. Hope you enjoyed this book. Love you all!**


End file.
